Devotion
by jacnaylor1998
Summary: Hemma story. Gemma's 10 weeks pregnant with Harry's baby which brings them together. Harry's dad buys the couple a new home but will all things move smoothly with 8 year old Finn? And will they be settled by the time the baby's here?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequal to DofE gold but you don't have to have read it to understand. All you need to know is that Gemma's 10 weeks pregnant with Harry's baby and they're gonna move into a new house which Harry's dad is going to buy for them. This is set on January 2014. Also Harry broke his wrist kayaking... Enjoy! The bit in italics is the bit from the previous story.**

**The tam sequel is in the casualty section so please check it out!**

**Most chapters will be short but I'm currently updating three stories on a daily basis so it can't be any longer otherwise updates would be less frequent.**

* * *

_**Friday, 9pm**__  
Harry finally returned to Gemma's flat after getting a taxi to his flat to pick up his things for a few weeks. He had a broken scaphoid and had a blue cast (to match his scrubs) from his hand to his elbow.  
Harry carried his holdall in his uninjured left hand and dumped it by the front door, he entered the living room where Gemma was curled up. He sofa watching TV.  
"Hey. I've just put Finn to bed." Gemma whispered as Harry got comfortable next to her under the blanket. "How's your wrist?"  
"Um, fractured scaphoid, I've got to wear this for eight weeks and then see how it goes but it's only a hair line fracture so I shouldn't have any permanent damage.  
"Well at least you'll be recovered by the time you'll be needing to change nappies." Gemma joked quietly so that Finn didn't hear. Harry laughed a little._

_"Don't forget that my dad's picking us up tomorrow for dinner. Will your Mum be able to look after Finn? If not he can come with us."  
"No I asked her earlier, she's having a night in so he can go round." Gemma stated. Harry gave Gemma a peck on the lips before he wrapped his arms around her shoulder and they fell asleep watching the TV in each other's arms._

_Harry was going to be a dad for the first time in his life. He was going to settle down with the woman he loved which was something that he never thought would happen. He only had one worry and that was Mary Claire. She was destined to tear them apart and Harry had to make sure that Gemma was never on shift with her alone, he didn't know what she was capable of._

* * *

**Saturday, 4:30pm**  
Gemma was getting ready for dinner with Harry's parents. Luckily, after a morning of feeling (and unfortunately being) sick she was finally getting her appetite back after not eating all day. They were being picked up at 5pm and she didn't want to be over or under dressed for the occasion.  
"Harry, what're you wearing?" Gemma shouted to her living room. Finn had been dropped off at Gemma's mums and Harry was sitting in his pants and socks in the living room watching TV.  
"Suit and tie." Harry shouted back. "It's at the back of the wardrobe." He added. Gemma quickly flicked through the wardrobe and found Harry's suit mixed in with her old clothes that she barely ever wore anymore. She took out a hanger with a black blazer and trousers on. It also had a light blue, long sleeved shirt with a black skinny tie on. Then Gemma had the perfect idea of what to wear.

She quickly ran through a few hangers which contained dresses that were definitely to short for Harry's parents to see when she finally came across her sky blue halter neckline sheath evening gown. It matched Harry's blue shirt perfectly and despite being 11 weeks pregnant, (she was 11 weeks on that day) she still had her perfect figure. She got out a pair of matching heels that weren't too high and slipped them on after her dress.  
"Harry, can you put my phone in your pocket? So I don't have to carry a bag." Gemma asked. Harry turned around to answer but he was awestruck as he saw Gemma's amazing figure which was outline by her dress.  
"Is it too much?" Gemma asked worriedly.  
"No no, you look... You-you look beautiful." Harry stuttered. Gemma blushed and tried to think of something to say to break the silence.  
"You on the other hand can't go out in your boxers especially not ones that're those tight." Gemma smirked.  
"I'll go and get changed." Harry moaned as he got up, pecked Gemma on the cheek and went to go and change into his suit. Gemma smirked and headed to the bathroom where her straighteners were because there was the mirror in there.

* * *

**5pm **  
Harry and Gemma were sitting upright on the sofa so they didn't crease their evening wear when there was a knock at the door. Sensing Gemma was nervous Harry headed to the door of Gemma's flat first. He opened it to reveal George; he used to be Harry's driver when he was little before he got his license.  
"Alright? Haven't seen you in a while." Harry smirked.  
"No, I've been running your mother around these days." George smiled as Gemma came up behind Harry. "You look beautiful Miss..." George trailed off.  
"Wilde. But call this beautiful one Gemma." Harry smiled as he and Gemma exited the flat and closed the door.  
"It's lovely to meet you Gemma." George kissed Gemma on the cheek as Harry locked the door.  
"Thank you." Gemma smiled as they headed for the lift.  
"You are going to love the place your father's bought you. It's amazing!" George said to Harry in the lift.  
"Go on, gimme a clue what's it like?" Harry asked. His father wouldn't tell him anything.  
"Nope, I've been sworn to secrecy." George smiled as they exited the lift. They walked out of the building, Harry and Gemma with linked arms, and they exited the main door out onto a black rolls Royce with the sprite of ecstasy on the front. George opened the back door for Gemma whist Harry jumped in the other side. He had to open the door with his left hand because his right was in the blue cast which matched his shirt and Gemma's dress. They set off for the most expensive restaurant in Holby: The Don Giovanni.

**Thanks for reading, please review :)  
Please give me some ideas for what could happen between now and before Gemma gives birth because I'm stuck for ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ten minutes later, the couple arrived outside the Don Giovanni restaurant. George gave a hand to Gemma as she got out and just as Harry and Gemma linked arms, a car exactly the same as their one pulled up behind them with the number plate 'TRE55SL3R'. Harry's father wearing a black suit with black bow tie and pale green shirt. He was in his late fourties with short brown hair. His wife was wearing a long navy green dress and shawl with a silver clutch purse.

"Dad, good to see you." Harry smiled as he shook his fathers hand with his left hand and then hugged his mother. "Oh um, Gemma this is David my father, and Adele, my mother." Harry said as Gemma greeted them.  
"It's lovely to meet you Gemma." David smiled, "Now let's get inside before you two ladies catch a death." He smiled as he linked arms with Adele and headed for the entrance of the poshest restaurant in Holby.

* * *

"Mr Tressler sir, it's wonderful to see you. The usual table?" The waiter asked as the party walked in.  
"No, table for four please. We have guests." David smiled.  
"Okay, this way please." The waiter picked up four menus and guided the party to a table of four. They seated with David and Adele sitting next to each other, facing Harry and Gemma.  
"What would you like to drink?" The waiter asked. David smiled at Gemma.  
"Um, sparkling water please." Gemma replied after taking a brief glance at the drinks menu.  
"I'll have the same." Harry added. David laughed a little.  
"Gemma it seems you've managed to knock some sense into Harry." He smiled. "I'll have the usual."  
"Me too." Adele smiled. The waiter nodded and left the group of four. "Harry what've you done to your hand?" Adele asked as she looked at the blue cast which was just showing from outside of his suit.  
"Oh um, I broke it kayaking on the gold expedition." Harry admitted. "But it's only a small fracture, nothing to worry about." He added.  
"Oh yes I forgot to ask, how was your expedition?"  
"Yeah pretty good. Kayaking until early afternoon and then sitting around the fire every evening. We knew everyone on the trek so it was pretty fun. Oh and we had a kind of mini baby shower. There was two other people on the trek who were pregnant so we did a small party with a barbecue and gifts." Harry explained.

"That sounds lovely. So, hope you don't mind me asking but how many weeks are you?" Adele asked, she was excited at the prospect of her first grandchild so she turned her attention to Gemma.  
"I'll be 11 weeks tomorrow." Gemma stated.  
"Really? Well you'll be delighted to know you don't look it." Adele replied.  
"Thanks."  
"So, what do you do for a living Gemma?" David asked.  
"Oh I'm a doctor- well an F2" Gemma replied. "What about you two?"  
"I'm the top man of a shipping company. I'm in charge of the money." He smiled.  
"I'm his publicist. I travel quite a lot to get business in other countries. We've got offices on every continent except Antarctica." She smiled.

They were interrupted by the waiter who kindly placed their drinks in front of them and left the table.

"So Gemma, Harry told me you have a son already. I don't mean to be rude but is the father involved?" David asked.  
"No. He left me as soon as I told him that I was pregnant." Gemma admitted.  
"Wow, so you've brought him up by yourself?"  
"Yeah. Finn's amazing. He's eight years old but he's so mature for his age. He doesn't get into trouble and he's got real potential on the academic side of things." Gemma smiled as she took a sip of the fizzy water.  
"Does he know what he wants to be when he's older?" Adele asked.  
"Oh I wish. One minute he wants to be superman, the next he wants surgeon. I have a feeling he's going to end up in medicine some how. He just always seems interested in things like medical dramas and he loves anything to do with biology." Gemma explained. She was holding Harry's left hand under the table to combat her nerves but they were slowly fading as Harry's parents were very kind and understanding despite Gemma's first impressions.  
"He's got a steady hand too, you can tell because he's really good at fruit ninja." Harry joked. "Shall we order starters?"  
Everyone agreed and looked down the menu.

"So, have you had any cravings yet?" Adele smiled after deciding what she wanted.  
"Um..." Gemma trailed off.  
"Sour jelly beans." Harry stated which made her blush a little and Harry's parents smirk.  
"Don't worry, I was awful when I was carrying Harry. I was nearly full term in December and I really wanted strawberries but because it was winter, they were really hard to come by. In the end, I had to settle for strawberry squash and strawberry jam on toast." Adele explained.  
"Don't forget Ice. You always liked sitting there with an ice cube in your mouth." David smirked.  
"Why would you want that?" Harry smiled.  
"Don't ask me, it was you that made me want them." Adele smiled. Soon they all ordered their starters and the conversation was just flowing freely. Gemma's nerves had gone because David and Adele had made her feel so comfortable.

* * *

7pm  
The group were just finishing off dessert when Harry's dad decided to bring up the topic of their new home.  
"So, when do you want to see your new home?" David smiled.  
"Whenever we can." Harry replied as he smiled at Gemma.  
"Well we can go after our meal. We could pick Finn up before we go. It's up to you." David suggested.  
"Yep, that sounds great." Gemma replied as she took a sip of her fizzy water.  
"C'mon can't you at least give us a clue?" Harry asked excitedly.  
"You're so impatient Harry. It's not going to be a surprise if you know where your new home is." David smirked.  
"Daaaad." Harry whined.  
"Harry you sound like a petulant child." Adele stated. Harry sulked much to the amusement of Gemma and his parents.  
"Well if everyone's finished, I'd like the bill please." David said to the passing waiter.  
"Certainly." The waiter pulled the small machine off of his belt and after tapping a few times, he handed it to david. He put in his card, paid and then the four left, picked up Finn and headed to their new family home.

* * *

7:30pm  
The two Rolls Royce cars pulled up in the car park right outside the front doors. It was now pitch black outside and starting to rain but there were men with umbrellas who held them for Gemma, Harry, Adele, David and Finn as they walking in. The entrance was modern with a small water feature and koi pond as you walk in. Harry, Gemma and Finn followed David into the lift whilst Adele went to the front desk.  
"Adele needs to sort some things out so why don't you push that button there?" David said to Finn as he pointed to button with the number twenty. It was the top floor of the building. Finn reached up and pressed the button.

"Why're we here?" Finn asked Harry.  
"Because David here is showing us our new home." Harry replied. Gemma instantly became worried. He had lived in their flat for almost all of his life so he couldn't remember anywhere else. She didn't want him to be unsettled or worried about moving to a new home but at the same time she knew it was a possibility that he would be.  
"Why're we moving home? I like our one we have now." Finn stated.  
"Well me and your mum have something to tell you but let's see our new home first." Harry replied and as he did, the lift doors opened.

They exited the lift into a small hallway where there was only one other door with a small bonsai tree either side of the wooden door with a metal handle. Whilst Gemma was having a quiet word with Finn, David whispered to Harry.  
"I think that Finn might notice the nursery." He whispered.  
"You've done the nursery?" Harry whispered excitedly.  
"Yeah so you might want to tell Finn before hand." David whispered and Gemma had finished so she looked at the two men whispering. "Right, shall we enter your penthouse?" He smiled. "Actually you don't need me here and I'd better get going because I have a meeting tomorrow morning in Manchester but you can move in whenever you want and here's the keys." David said as he handed Harry the large set of keys.  
"What're all of these for?" Harry asked at the vast amount of keys.  
"Um, front door, door to the balcony, gym, gym locker, pool and your pigeon hole. All of the gym facilities are on the bottom and first floor." He smiled.  
"Dad, thanks."  
"Yes, Harry thank you so much." Gemma smiled.  
"No worries. Now go on, go and enjoy your new home." He smiled as the lift door closed leaving just the family of three- technically four- outside the door.  
"Right, let's have a look." Harry said as he unlocked the front door.

**Thanks for reading, please review x  
I'm not sure if I should carry this on or not because I've only written one more chapter after this and there's a lot more people interested in the tam and Janny fics than this one. Let me know what you think and if you want me to carry on, please give me some ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

As Harry opened the door, Finn cowered behind Gemma. She was right; it wasn't going to be easy to move to a new home for Finn.

"Come on mate." Harry smiled as he took Finn's left hand, Gemma took his right hand and they walked into the penthouse.

It was very open plan. As they walking in, they we in a large rectangular room which had one side that was completely glass looking onto their balcony and across the Holby skyline. On the two walls on the left and right, there were three doors either side; there were six other rooms as well as the large living room.

In the living space, two thirds of it was a lounge where there was a massive flat screen TV, sofas and bean bags with a fluffy rug on the laminate floor to make the area cosy. The last third of the room was an open plan kitchen with a breakfast bar looking out onto the city. The kitchen was modern with marble work tops and in a line were several small pots of herbs.

Harry and Gemma smiled, but Finn was still rather nervous so his eyes were darting around the strange environment as he held both of their hands. Harry looked at Gemma and they both knew that it was time to tell Finn about the baby.  
"Finn.. Your mum and I have something to tell you." Harry said as he and Gemma knelt down so that they were at Finns height. They were kneeling down on the beige carpet just over a meter in front of the door. It was slightly hard in Gemma's dress but she managed it.  
"Am I in trouble?" Finn asked.  
"No, no, no it's exciting news. Something that'll make us more of a family." Gemma explained as she took Finn's hand again. "Me and Harry, are having a baby which means you're going to have a little brother or sister." She explained as they both looked at Finn for his response. Gemma knew that Finn knew how babies were made because she had signed a slip for him to go to a class about it.  
"When?" Finn asked quietly, he was still pondering as to whether this was good or bad news.  
"Just over six months still. I'm eleven weeks pregnant." Gemma explained as she and Harry smiled. Finn looked at the two adults whom he trusted so if they were happy about it, he felt he should be too.  
"Can I have a brother?" Finn asked as he smiled a little more.  
"You can't chose mate. We'll find out in a few weeks time whether it's a girl or a boy but that's why we're moving house. We need somewhere bigger so this is going to be our new home." Harry explained. Finn had many questions as the health classes didn't go into too much detail and he wanted to know about moving house. But one question was staying in his mind. Harry had been staying at his and his mum's home for a few days and he had stayed around before once or twice a week.  
"Will you be staying with us all the time?" Finn asked. He understood that he and his mums relationship was serious because Finn had never met any of Gemma's partners because she didn't want to confuse him with different men until she knew if was going to work and she also trusted Harry with Finn's life.

"Yep. So that me, you, your mum and the baby can be a proper family." Harry smiled. Finn smiled. He was finally going to have a father figure. Someone who would enjoy going to the park or going swimming to muck about (football and swimming were Finn's favourite sports.). Normally, Gemma would take him if he wanted to go but she wouldn't enjoy playing football and she wouldn't actually get in the pool.

"Can I see my room?" Finn asked.  
"Well you choose a room to look in first." Gemma said as she and Harry stood up. All three walked to one of the six doors leading off of the large living space, of course, Finn went straight to the room which had a blue sign on saying 'Boys only (No girls allowed)'.  
Finn opened the door to his dream room. It was a play room for Finn with a large TV along with a PS3, the latest xbox, a Wii, and a tower of age appropriate DVDs and games. Gemma stood at the door way whilst Harry and Finn entered the room. The carpet was blue and there were two large bean bags and cushions on the floor. There was a box of action figures, foam basketball and hoop on the wall and Finn's name in Lego bricks, written across one of the walls.  
"I am never going to get you two out of here am I?" Gemma joked. "Harry come on, we need to get on." Gemma said. Harry could see the plea in her voice and he could see she was tired. She didn't have a bump but tiredness was common in the early weeks of pregnancy because her body was creating a new life inside of her.

"Right, c'mon little man." Harry said as he guided the young boy out of his play room. Harry closed the door behind them and Gemma opened the second door which was in the middle of the two doors on that side of the room. It was a family bathroom. There was a shower and a large rectangular bath, along with a toilet, sink and cabinets.  
"That's boring." Finn sulked.  
"So you'd rather not have a toilet?" Harry joked and Finn gave him evils.  
"Finn don't do that." Gemma ordered as she shut the door and the trio headed for the third and final door on that side of the room. Finn quickly mumbled a sorry.

It was a double bedroom with a double bed, large wardrobe, dressed and a large window with a view of Holby including the hospital which wasn't very far away. It was only a ten minute walk.

"Um, I think this is a spare room." Harry said as he noticed that there was no ensuite and he was sure that his dad would've gotten a better room for the couple. It was a nice room but to Harry's standards, he had seen much better.  
"Is it my bedroom?" Finn asked.  
"Definitely not." Harry said quickly. If Harry's dad had designed the play room like that, he definitely wouldn't have made Finn's room as modern and grown up as that. "C'mon, let's look at the other rooms quickly, I think someone needs an early night." Harry said as he put his arm around Gemma's shoulder. Finn quickly raced across the large room to the other side of it where the final three doors were. One of them was labelled 'Finn's room.' Another was the 'Nursery.' So the final one must've been Harry and Gemma's room. Their room was in between Finn's room and the nursery.

"C'mon, hurry up." Finn said excitedly as he waited for his mum and Harry to walk across the room with his hand on the doorknob of his bedroom.  
"Right, go on then." Harry smiled as Finn bounced hyperactively on the spot. Finn didn't need to be told twice as he quickly opened the door to a football themed room. There was a white bunk bed with a desk underneath. The bed sheets were of a football pitch and the bright green carpet matched the light green walls. There was a wardrobe, chest of draws and toy box, as well as a large window with a wide window sill. Finn jumped up on the window sill as he looked out.  
"Mum look! You can see Holby United's football ground! I can watch the game from here!" Finn said excitedly as he pointed down to the stadium. It was within clear view and he could see the whole pitch.  
"Wow, you've got a brilliant view." Gemma forced a smile as she tried to be enthusiastic. She was really tired and groggy. The morning sickness had started just after midnight that morning and she hadn't been able to sleep since. The lack of sleep was catching up with her and it was nearly 8pm.  
"How about we leave you to check your room out whilst we go and look at our room?" Harry suggested.  
"Okay." Finn smiled as he started poking through the toy box.

Harry followed Gemma and opened the middle door. It was a massive bedroom with a large double bed in the middle against the back wall. There was a very large wardrobe and chest of draws along with two doors in the room. One of them opened to an ensuite with a large square jacuzzi bath, shower, toilet, cabinet and sink.  
"There's plenty of room in there for two- technically three- people." Harry smirked as he put his hands on Gemma's hips and nodded towards the large bath. Gemma forced a smile again but she yawned. "Come on," Harry began as he guided her out of the bathroom. He opened the second door in their bedroom, expecting it to be a store room or second wardrobe but instead, they entered the nursery; they had a door from their bedroom to their little baby's room which would make it easier when he or she would be growing up and needing their parents in the night.

The nursery was a warm yellow with a wooden laminate floor. There was a cot, chest of draws, changing table and wardrobe that were all white with little animals on and there was a rectangular rug on the floor with animals on it. There was also a corner sofa with a foot stool and plenty of cushions where, Gemma imagined, after a long day, she and her baby could relax or she could breast feed comfortably there.

_Now, she was 27 with a son, and soon to be a mother to two rather than one. She remembered when she was younger and she had just had Finn:  
At just 18 and just beginning medical school, Gemma Wilde had a three week old son Finn. She was sitting in her room after her first day of lectures with Finn in her arms. She was breast feeding him in the dark room, lit only by a desk lamp as she continued to write up her notes from the days lessons. She decided to take a well earned break from studying so she leant back in her comfortable desk chair, brought her knees up to her chest so that she could cuddle Finn whilst he was feeding. After the dad had left just moments after being told that Gemma was pregnant, she sat there wondering about her future. She was 18 years old, with a newborn, at university studying to be a doctor: a situation that most would think is a punch line to a poor joke.  
"Just you and me Finn." Gemma whispered as she gently rocked Finn side to side. It's only ever going to be me and him, Gemma thought. No one would ever fall in love with a young girl already with a son and struggling financially._

Now however, everything was different. And how wrong was she to think that no one would ever love her, because Harry did. She was sure of it. As she was so happy at the thought of her new family. She was devoted to Harry and Finn. The two most important people in ever life and soon she would have third to add to that short list; her second child.

"Gemma, you okay?" Harry asked wearily. She had been day dreaming for several minutes as her eyes had fallen and stopped on a small teddy bear in the cot.  
"We're having a baby." Gemma stated quietly.  
"Yeah, I know." Harry laughed nervously, Gemma seemed withdrawn. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
"I just... I want you to know how much you mean to me. Not because of this place but because you make me happy. You're brilliant with Finn and you're the one man that I've ever truly fallen in love with." Gemma explained as she took Harry's hands in her own. He was slightly taken aback but at the same time, he was so happy to hear her say that.  
"I try my best." Harry joked before he pulled Gemma into a tight hug. "You're the only person I've ever fallen in love with too." Harry admitted as he gently rubbed his hand up and down Gemma's back. Harry was enjoying the moment but brought back to reality when Gemma yawned again. "Right," he said as he pulled apart, "come on, let's get you home and tucked up in bed." He smiled as he guided Gemma out of the room and to the doorway of Finn's new bedroom where he was sitting on the windowsill watching the players train out on the football pitch.

"Come on Finn, it's home time." Harry stated.  
"But muuuumm." Finn moaned.  
"Harry's right and you need to listen to him as much as you do me." Gemma stated as she noticed that Finn was assuming that she could tell him what to do and not Harry. "Come on." She added. Reluctantly, Finn jumped down from the windowsill and followed Gemma and Harry to the lift and down to the lobby where they met David and Adele.  
"Dad, it's amazing. Thank you so much." Harry smiled as he hugged his dad and then his mum.  
"David I can't thank you enough, it's amazing." Gemma smiled as she hugged him.  
"You're giving me and my wife our first grandchild, that's thanks enough." David replied happily. "The rest of the properties have been up for sale for a few weeks and people can start moving in from Monday so-"  
"No we can't move here on Monday. We won't be ready- I'll leave things behind I-" Finn began to panic as he looked up at his mum.  
"Finn calm down." Gemma interrupted. "We're not moving here on Monday, David's just saying that's when we could move in but we won't because it's too soon." Gemma explained.  
"But what if I'm not ready?" Finn asked, his heart was still beating really fast.  
"Finn, listen to me. I promise, we won't move until you're ready. I promise." Gemma repeated as she knelt down in front of her 8 year old son.  
"Thank you." Finn mumbled as he hugged Gemma. She soothingly rubbed her hand up and down his back to calm him down.

David and Adele smiled; she was so good with Finn and they were proud to have someone like Gemma as the mother of their son's child.  
"Right, shall we get going?" Harry suggested as he tussled Finn's hair. Gemma smiled and nodded as she stood back up again.  
"The rolls is outside for you. You've got the keys to the penthouse so you can move in when you're all ready. Have a nice evening and we'll see you soon." Adele said as she gave her son a final hug.  
"Bye." Harry said as he, Gemma and Finn headed out to the rolls Royce.

As soon as they got home, Harry told Gemma to get changed and go to bed. She did so and he put Finn to bed. After reading to the young boy in his England pyjamas for no more than ten minutes, Finn as fast asleep so Harry turned the light off and went to bed himself.

**Thanks for reading, please review x  
Let me know what you thought about the flash back to Gemma's past because I don't really do that sort of thing and I'm not sure if I'm any good at it. All constructive criticism is welcomed :)**

**In the next chapter, Mary Claire gets up to mischief which leads to an embarrassing event in the middle of AAU for poor Gemma :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**One day later, Monday, 8am**

Luckily, Gemma's morning sickness hadn't made an appearance so she and Harry were both on AAU, doing their 8am-5pm shift. Mary Claire had been angrily watching from the nurses station as the happy couple walked onto the ward hand in hand, they then got changed together in the locker room and walked out smiling to get on with their shift.

Only the people on the trek knew that Gemma was pregnant however, Mary Claire's jealousy meant that she had gossiped to the entire nursing team on AAU. But Ric who was the lead consultant on AAU for that day, was yet to find out.

Mary Claire was so fed up of the couple that when she heard Gemma say to Harry she really needed the toilet, she ran to the staff toilets and locked them all.

That morning, AAU was filled on one side of it, with patients with the norovirus from a care home because they were at high risk of complications. Gemma had been lucky enough to avoid those patients.

Because they had both been in a rush, Gemma didn't have time to go to the toilet at all that morning and she had a really full bladder. She quickly walked with small strides to the staff toilets where she found them all out of order and locked. Great, just what she needed. She quickly made her way to the patient toilets where she found two elderly women in there and they were patients suffering from the norovirus. Gemma didn't want to risk getting that so she quickly escaped back onto the ward. She located Ric and awkwardly walked over to him.

"Ric." Gemma said to make him realise she was there. He turned around from a patients files.  
"Yes." He smiled.  
"Um...would you mind if I took like a two minute break. I'll be really quick I just need to-"  
"Sorry Gemma but we've got four patients from an RTC coming in so I need you on the ward." Ric stated.  
"But-"  
"No buts Gemma. You've got a break at 1pm and I'm sure it can wait." He stated as he walked away.  
"I don't think it can." Gemma mumbled to herself as she stood there with crossed legs. Mary Claire was watching her from the nurses station, smirking at her small practical joke work.

Harry turned around to see that Gemma had came back onto the ward; he knew she had left to go to the toilet so after consulting a patient, he walked over to his partner.  
"You alright now?" Harry asked cautiously as he noticed that Gemma seemed to be in discomfort.  
"No, the staff toilets are out of order and Ric won't let me go to the toilet." Gemma stated quietly as she looked to Harry pleadingly for help.  
"That's ridiculous. Gemma just go." Harry said.  
"No I don't want to get in trouble besides, I don't think I'm gonna make it anyway." Gemma mumbled. Just as she did, a patient on a bed with blood splattered all over them came bursting through the doors with two paramedics and a worried relative.

Surprisingly, Mary Claire jumped up to assist and she realised that the relative had a heavy school bag which she knew would put pressure on Gemma's pelvic floor muscles (which were already weak because she had a normal birth with Finn). Mary Claire took the bag off of the relative.  
"Gemma take that for me." She chucked the bag to Gemma without sticking around because she didn't want to look suspicious but as Gemma felt the strain of the heavy bag, the floodgates opened. As soon as he bladder began emptying, she couldn't stop it and there was nothing she could do.

Harry looked down and saw the wet patch on Gemma's light blue scrub trousers quickly trickle down her leg. It grew bigger until it was so obvious what had happened at Gemma was humiliated.  
"Oh my god! Have you wet yourself?" Mary Claire laughed as she saw Gemma who had gone bright red look at Harry, mentally asking- no begging, for help.  
"Come with me." Harry whispered as he quickly pulled Gemma with him. He walked quickly to a quieter area of AAU and pulled Gemma into a cubicle. Harry pulled the curtain around the bed and pulled Gemma into a hug as he was careful not to touch her wet lower half. He felt her burning cheeks on his cheeks as she quietly sobbed.

"Ignore Mary Claire. It was her fault anyway; she shouldn't have chucked the bag at you." Harry stated quietly.

* * *

Back at the nurses station where there was a small wet patch in the middle of the ward, Ric approached Mary Claire.  
"Where is Harry and Gemma?" He asked.  
"She wet herself so Harry took her to cubicles and I'm pretty sure she's crying." Mary Claire explained as she laughed a little.  
"Yeah right. Why would a young woman wet herself?" Ric asked in disbelief.  
"Because she's pregnant." Mary Claire stated. Ric's eyes then fell on the small puddle on the floor followed by a few wet footprints that headed towards cubicles.  
"Right, if that is true, I don't want you telling anyone else. Understood?" Ric said firmly.  
"Yes Mr Griffin." Mary Claire said. Ric nodded before he walked off towards the cubicles. All of them had the curtains open with patients in the bed except one with the curtain wrapped all the way around it.

Ric cleared his throat as he stood next to the curtains.  
"Gemma?" He queried.  
"I'm sorry Mr Griffin, just don't come in- please don't come in." Gemma pleaded as she began crying again and Harry pulled her into another hug.  
"I won't just... Come to see me in my office in five minutes please." Ric ordered awkwardly before he walked away.

Harry stood there, trying to figure out a way to get Gemma cleaned up without causing her more embarrassment or humiliation. He then heard a familiar American doctor's voice outside the curtains.  
"I'll be right back I promise." Harry said quickly as he left the cubicle, closed the curtains behind him and caught up with Michael. "Michael, could you go and get me a pair of blue scrub bottoms, underwear and socks from the supply cupboard and get the pair of trainers out from my locker please?" He asked as he held out his keys. He knew she'd need them because everything from the waist down on Gemma was wet including her shoes.  
"Are you kidding me?" Michael laughed.  
"Please, Gemma's accidentally wet herself and she needs some dry clothes. C'mon, if it was Jac Naylor you'd do it for her." He whispered quietly.  
"What size scrubs?" Michael sighed as he took the keys.  
"Er, small I think." Harry stated. Michael nodded before he walked off towards the supply cupboard and Harry headed back to the cubicle.

"Don't worry, someone's getting you some new clothes, they'll only be a few minutes." Harry stated as he got out the pack of body wipes that was in every cupboard next to a patient's bed.  
"Who?" Gemma asked worriedly. She was feeling very uncomfortable because her trousers were now wet and cold, and clinging to her legs.  
"They won't say anything don't worry." Harry smiled.  
"Who?" Gemma repeated.  
"Michael." Harry stated.  
"You got Mi- Harry! He's gonna think I'm an idiot." Gemma moaned.  
"No, he's a medical professional, just like all of your colleagues and they all know that what happened can happen during pregnancy." He stated.  
"Yeah but they don't all know that I am pregnant. Ric certainly doesn't." Gemma stated.  
"No but Michael does. And he's not gonna mention this incident again okay?" Harry smiled.  
"Fine." Gemma whispered.  
"Harry?" Michael queried from outside the cubicle. Harry went outside and took the small pile with a pair of trainers on top from Michael.  
"Thanks a lot." Harry smiled before he closed the curtain hand put the scrubs, underwear, socks and trainers on the bed. Luckily, they were both a size 6 1/2 in shoes. "Right, are you okay if I leave you to get changed?" Harry asked.  
"Can you wait outside so that no one comes in?" Gemma asked.  
"Yeah sure. I'll be right outside." He smiled as he got into position, allowing Gemma to get changed in peace.

* * *

Five minutes later, Gemma emerged after taking a deep breath.  
"Right, you ready to go and see Ric?" Harry saddled softly.  
"Can you come with me?" Gemma asked quietly as she walked towards the consultants office and avoided eye contact with everyone. The ward was still busy from the RTC so fortunately, few people noticed that Gemma was there.

"Of course I can." Harry smiled as he opened the door and he and Gemma entered to where Ric was sitting at his desk. He closed the door behind them.  
"Harry, you don't need to be here. I just want a quick word with Dr Wilde in private." Ric stated. He was oblivious to the fact that Harry and Gemma were together and the thought of Harry being the dad or Gemma's possible pregnancy hadn't crossed his mind. Yet.

"No, I want him here." Gemma said quietly.  
"Okay, Is it true?" He asked to get it over and done with.  
"Is what true?" Gemma asked nervously. Did he know about the new life growing inside of her?  
"That you're... Pregnant." He stated. Gemma nodded. "And that you wet yourself?" He queried awkwardly. Gemma nodded again. "I take it that's why you wanted the break; to go to the toilet." Ric assumed. "Gemma I'm so sorry, you should've just said." He said softly.  
"Well it's a bit late to say that now." Gemma snapped half heartedly.  
"I know. Why don't you take the rest of the day off? Both of you." He suggested.  
"I'm fine." Gemma snapped. This time more confident as she had found someone to blame for her accident.  
"I mean it-" Ric began.  
"I said I'm fine." Gemma interrupted.  
"Okay... Well off you go, but you'll be needing to discuss maternity leave with either me or Michael." He stated, he was rather taken aback by her rapid mood swing from sheer embarrassment to anger.  
"Well it certainly isn't gonna be you." She snapped before she walked out leaving Harry standing there awkwardly.

"She's just embarrassed and hormonal." Harry stated after Gemma had abruptly slammed the door shut to express her anger.  
"I take it it's yours?" Ric said after he had put two and two together.  
"Yep. Me, her and Finn are moving in together. We're partners." He stated.  
"Well I hope you're happy together. Tell Gemma I am sorry, if I'd have known then-"  
"You didn't know. It's not your fault." Harry interrupted before Ric actually did start to blame himself.  
"Why didn't she use the staff toilets?" Ric queried.  
"They're all locked." Harry stated.  
"Really? They shouldn't be as far as I know. They were open this morning." He stated. "Anyway, off you go. I think she'll be needing a shoulder to cry on next." He joked.

"Thanks for not shouting back." Harry smiled. He knew that that would be the last thing Gemma needed; and argument with her boss.  
"Oh trust me. In my years I've dealt with quite a few pregnant doctors." He laughed.  
"Any tips?" Harry smirked.  
"Give her whatever she wants. Let her take frequent breaks and give her the patients closest to the toilets." Ric laughed.  
"Thanks." Harry said before he left the office. Things still didn't add up about the toilets to Ric so after rang maintenance and found out that the toilets were fully functioning, he rang up security for CCTV footage to be checked to see who locked the staff toilets.

**What will Ric do when he finds out it was Mary Claire? Thanks for reading, please review x**


	5. Chapter 5

"And you're sure?" Ric queried on the phone to maintenance. "Right, okay. Thank you, bye." He hung up as he was infuriated that the nurse on his ward could so such a thing and he could tell it was out of spite because she was the one who knew that Gemma was pregnant, and he had been told that it was her who shouted that Gemma had wet herself across the ward. He got up and exited his office as he searched for the red headed nurse which, as expected, he found reading a magazine at the nurses station.

He cleared his throat behind her to make her aware of his presence. She jumped up and put the magazine on the desk in undone of her.  
"Pull another stunt like that or do anything else to harm or upset Dr Wilde and you'll be suspended. This is an official warning because that breached health and safety." Ric stated.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Mary Claire lied convincingly.  
"I've just been told that it was a red headed nurse with black and white trainers who locked the staff toilets Mary Claire it doesn't take a genius." Ric stated angrily as he looked down at her shoes.  
"It was only a joke." Mary Claire protested.  
"Well I don't think Gemma found it funny. In fact I think she found if rather humiliating." Ric stated.  
"I didn't make her wet herself!" She said in an elevated tone.  
"No but I've been told it was you who threw the heavy bag at Gemma which was what made the incident happen. Which if you knew she was pregnant, you shouldn't have done anyway. And you also announced the incident across the ward which I'm sure only made matters worse." Ric said angrily yet quietly to Mary Claire so that he didn't attract more attention to what had happened to the poor pregnant doctor.  
"I won't do it again." Mary Claire mumbled. She knew it was best to admit defeat sooner rather than later with that man because he certainly wasn't going to fall for any of her tricks.  
"I should hope not otherwise you'll no longer have a job at this hospital. Now go and get on with your rounds." Ric ordered. Mary Claire huffed before she stood up and grabbed a patient's file on the way to a cubicle.

Ric then caught sight of the blonde doctor walking away from a patient's bed.  
"Gemma, can I have a quick word please?" Ric asked as he pulled her aside to a quiet area of the ward. "Have you done anything to upset nurse carter?" He asked.  
"I don't think she likes me being with Harry. Why?" Gemma queried.  
"Because she locked the toilets as a 'joke'." Ric stated.  
"Oh..." Gemma said quietly.  
"I've given her a warning but tell me if she does anything else okay?" Ric asked.  
"Yep, will do." Gemma forced a smile and nodded as the consultant walked away from here.  
"What was that about?" Harry asked as he walked up to the still slightly shocked Gemma.  
"It was Mary Claire who locked the staff toilets. She did it as a joke." Gemma stated quietly as she looked at the floor.  
"How do you know?" He asked.  
"Ric told me. He's given her a warning." Gemma mumbled.  
"That cow. I swear-"  
"Harry just leave it." Gemma interrupted. "Maybe we shouldn't be together if it's only gonna cause grief." Gemma admitted as she walked away from him. It was hard to say but the most important thing was her baby and she needed to protect it. Even if that did mean walking away from the man she loved.

* * *

She quickly caught up with Ric. "Ric, can I take a break please? I've done all my patient's obs." She asked.  
"Yes, sure. Take as long as you need." He smiled. He knew she was still embarrassed and things had settled since the RTC earlier that morning so she was free to go. Just as Gemma exited the ward, Harry caught up with her.

"Gemma you don't mean that." Harry stated as he and Gemma entered an empty corridor.  
"Harry she's not gonna give up. Mary Claire wants you and I'm scared... I'm scared for my baby. She pushed me in the river on DofE gold and now she's done this as a 'joke.'" Gemma stated.  
"Gemma you're safe. You and our baby are safe. Mary Claire's just jealous because she's not getting her own way but she'll get used to us."  
"But that's just it Harry. I can't risk our baby and wait for her to 'get used to us'. What if something happens before that eh?" Gemma argued.  
"It won't Gemma." Harry protested.  
"You don't know that." Gemma stated.  
"Gemma please. Please I'm begging you don't do this. I love you and I love Finn like he's my own son and I love our baby. All I want is to be with my new family. We've only just started Gemma. Please, please just give it a second chance." Harry was on his knees in front of Gemma as he took her hand in both of his.  
"I don't know what to do." Gemma admitted quietly. Tears were building up in her eyes and she put her hands protectively on her tiny 11 week bump.

"Why don't we take Ric up on his offer?" Harry suggested as he stood up and pulled Gemma into a hug. "We can go home and take a break from everything. Just you and me." He stated as he remembered that Ric had offered to give the pair the day off. "We could even start planning for when we're gonna move house." He added.  
"No, no. I want Finn to be involved in everything we do. If he knows everything that's happening then it'll make it easier for him." Gemma said quickly over Harry's shoulder.  
"Okay okay. We can still go home though. Yeah?" Harry rubbed Gemma's back as he pulled away from her. She nodded so he put his hand around her waist as they headed back to the ward.

"You go and get changed and I'll just tell Ric okay?" Harry said as the couple stopped just outside the locker room. She nodded and entered the room. Harry walked up to the nurses station where he found Ric on the computer.  
"Um, Gemma's not feeling too great so is it all right if we go home?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah sure. Tell her to take it easy." Ric smiled.  
"Thanks. Um I was wondering if you'd be able to put Mary Claire on night shifts for the foreseeable future?" Harry queried.  
"I'm sure I can arrange something along those lines." Ric smiled evilly.  
"Thanks Mr Griffin." Harry smiled as he walked off.

* * *

Harry and Gemma got dressed and swiftly left the hospital in Harry's car.  
"Tell you what, why don't we go to my flat and you can help me pack?" Harry suggested. "Finn doesn't need to be involved in that does he?" He queried.  
"Um, yeah go on then. Can we order a pizza for lunch?" Gemma asked as Harry stopped at the traffic lights. Harry confusedly looked at his watch and noticed that it was in fact nearly lunchtime.  
"Yep course we can. I'll let you choose which pizza- actually no let me guess. You want to create your own pizza, large, with crispy bacon, ham, chicken and mushrooms but only made with half the cheese." Harry assumed.  
"And a stuffed crust." They both said at the same time which made them both laugh together.

"Mary Claire isn't going to hurt you. I'm not gonna let her anywhere near you." Harry stated as he pulled up outside his flat.

**Thanks for reading, please review x  
Has anyone got any other ideas as to what Mary Claire could do to Gemma? Please let me know :) And any ideas between now and the birth would be greatly appreciated. I can't update if I don't have any ideas...**


	6. Chapter 6

4pm

Harry and Gemma were sitting watching TV whilst Finn was doing his homework and they'd promised that with Finn, they'd begin to plan the move and involve him with it all to make the transition easier. Gemma tried to undo her jean button at the top without Harry seeing because she was bloated. After trying but being embarrassed because she was sure Harry was looking at her out of the corner of her eye, she gave up.  
"We're not going out tonight are we?" Gemma asked.  
"Um.. No I don't think so." Harry replied.  
"I'm gonna go and get changed." She said as she got up and headed for their bedroom. She wanted to put her lazy clothes on because they were looser and more comfortable to lounge about in than her work clothes.

Earlier, they had gone from work to Harry's flat and began packing his stuff. They had done quite a lot of it because he still had most've his things from uni packed in boxes and he just took them out when he needed something.

Once Gemma returned in a pair of baggy grey track suits and a dark blue hoodie over a white tank top, she sat on the sofa again next to Harry and Finn ran in from his bedroom.  
"Have you done your homework?" Gemma asked as Harry sat on the rug cross legged and faced Gemma and Harry.  
"Yep." Finn nodded.  
"Right, how about we start by setting a date? How long would you like to leave it until we move Finn?" Harry asked as he got his laptop out to start organising. Finn shrugged.  
"Four weeks?" Gemma suggested.  
"But what if we don't get everything ready on time?" Finn asked quickly as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Well look at it this way mate, all we need to do, is pack our things and book a removals van. That's literally all we have to do." Harry stated softly.  
"Okay then, four weeks." Finn agreed after thinking for a while. "Mum, if Harry's moving in with us, does that mean I have to call him dad?" He asked.  
"What makes you say that?" Gemma queried.  
"Because when ben's mum's partner moved in, he started calling him dad." Finn stated.  
"Well it's up to you as long as Harry's alright with it." Gemma replied.  
"Yeah I don't mind it's up to you Finn." Harry agreed.  
"But, I'd rather call you Harry though." Finn admitted quietly.  
"That's fine Finn." Harry smiled.

"Okay... A-Am I going to be there when you give birth?" Finn asked nervously.  
"I don't mind. I'm fine with you being there but it's a messy and painful thing. You might not like it." Gemma said slowly and softly.  
"But I think I want to come." Finn mumbled.  
"That's fine. And you can always change your mind, even at the last minute." Gemma said softly.  
"How much does giving birth hurt?" Finn asked bluntly.  
"It's the most painful thing in the world when I gave birth to you. But I didn't care after the birth because it meant I had you. And that's what it's gonna be like with your little brother or sister. But I don't want you thinking I'm gonna love the new baby any more than you, I love you both just as much." Gemma explained.  
"But she loves me more." Harry joked.  
"You wish." Gemma joked which made Finn giggle.  
"Can we go to the park before dinner to play football?" Finn asked as he put his hands together, he was almost begging.

"Finn, sorry but I'm not feeling too great." Gemma admitted but seeing the disappointment on Finn's face was horrible.  
"It's alright, I'll take you. Mind you, you'll have to be pretty damn good to beat me." Harry laughed as he got up off of the sofa.  
"No way. I'm way better than you." Finn replied, he then stuck his tongue out as he stood up.  
"Go on, go and put your coat on and get a ball, and I'll prove just how good I am." Harry smirked. Finn quickly ran off to his bedroom and the excitement on his face cheered Gemma up a little.  
"What do you you mean you don't feel well?" Harry asked quietly as he waited for Finn.  
"I'm just... Bloated and a bit tired." Gemma admitted. "Thanks for taking Finn, just don't beat him otherwise he'll sulk." Gemma stated.  
"I won't." Harry smiled.  
"Harry, come on." Finn moaned as he stood by the front door holding a football.  
"See you later." Harry said. He gave Gemma a quick kiss- much to the disgust of Finn- and then quickly left with Finn where Harry raced Finn to the park which was only round the corner.

* * *

4:45pm  
Harry and Finn returned and Finn was really happy because he beat Harry, though Harry had let him win.  
"Mum." Finn said but as he ran into the living room to share his great news, he found his mum laying down on the sofa, fast asleep.  
"You can tell her later." Harry whispered as he smirked at Gemma. "Why don't we go and sort something out for dinner?" He suggested quietly as he nudged Finn towards the kitchen.

* * *

5:10pm  
Gemma woke to the enticing smell of really nice food. She slowly sat up before she made her way to the kitchen where she found Harry talking to Finn- who was sitting on the kitchen side- about Holby United football club.  
"Afternoon sleeping beauty." Harry joked.  
"Mum! Guess what, I beat Harry at penalties by three points!" Finn said excitedly. Gemma immediately knew that Harry had let him win but she played along.  
"Really!? Well done!" Gemma hugged him for a few brief seconds before she pulled apart.  
"You feeling better?" Harry asked as Finn walked off to his bedroom.  
"Yeah yeah I'm fine now." Gemma stated. "What're you cooking?"  
"Spaghetti a la Finn!" Harry announced in an Italian accent.  
"Which would involve which ingredients exactly?" Gemma queried.  
"Basically, it's spaghetti with a jar of tomato passata and the secret ingredient which happens to be garlic." Harry whispered.  
"It had better be edible I'm starving." Gemma stated. "And I need a wee." She added before walking off to the toilet.

* * *

9pm

Gemma had just put Finn to bed so she decided to go to bed herself and Harry followed.

"I don't suppose that your little power nap reenergised you did it?" Harry smirked as he pulled his shirt and jeans off, leaving only his boxers.

"Maybe a little. You'll just have to find out." Gemma smirked as she laid on the bed. Harry took this as a yes to his unanswered question so he jumped on the bed and hovered above Gemma where he began passionately kissing her.

After almost five minutes of making out and teasing to pull each other's clothes off, Harry finally pulled Gemma's shift off over her head. She didn't have a bra on because she hated sleeping with one on. He began kissing from her collar bone downwards as he slowly undone Gemma's trousers and pulled them as well as her underwear down. Harry slowly pulled off his boxers on top of Gemma until he was completely naked and she moaned quietly as he entered her.

"Now now, you wouldn't want to wake Finn." Harry joked quietly as he put his hands on her bare chest. They embraced into a night of passion.

**Thanks for reading! What do you think, will it be a baby girl or boy? (I don't know yet I'm waiting for opinions :)) Please review x**


	7. Chapter 7

**The next day, Tuesday, 6am**

Gemma had been up for nearly an hour worrying about returning to work after her accident yesterday. She had been tossing and turning in bed as she tried to get to sleep but she just couldn't manage it so she decided to go for a shower to freshen herself up.

She was just letting the water run through her hair when she heard the bathroom door open- Harry walked in and pulled his boxers down before he began reliving himself.  
"Do you mind?" Gemma snapped as she turned around with her back facing his back.  
"Sorry, I didn't think you'd mind." Harry admitted quietly, he was slightly taken aback by her moodiness. Once he'd finished, he washed his hands and turned around to see that Gemma had wrapped her arms self consciously around her body and she was still turned a way from Harry as she stood under the stream of water.

He slipped his pants off and entered the shower with Gemma, she jumped as he put his hands on her hips.  
"Just relax." Harry whispered as he stood behind her and slowly began to massage her back. "You still alright about going to work today?" Harry asked quietly.  
"Yeah. If I don't go in today, I never will." Gemma stated.  
"How about we try and get Mary Claire back?" Harry whispered into Gemma's ear as he pushed his body up against hers and wrapped his arms around her abdomen.  
"And do what exactly?" Gemma smirked.  
"Well..." He begun.

* * *

**9:45am**

"Mary Claire, I'm needed in theatre can you take this patient down to the morgue? You just need to go with the porters and take their file, thanks." Gemma said quickly as she handed the heavy file to Mary Claire without waiting for an answer before she left the ward. Mary Claire sighed before she walked over to the bed where two porters were waiting next to the body bag laid out on the bed. She sighed.  
"C'mon then." She snapped as she headed off the ward with the two porters pushing the bed behind her.

After going down in the lift to the basement, the trolley was pushed up to the morgue where the porters left it outside the door and headed back up in the lift. Mary Claire looked around her, she was in the eerily quite corridor and the morgue was empty; none of the coroners were there but then she noticed the sign on the door:  
Be back at 10.  
She glanced at the clock on the wall to see it was ten minutes to ten and she knew she couldn't leave the body without doing the hand over so she leant against the wall and sighed. She put the patient's file on the end of the bed and then hugged her stomach and rubbed her arms as she tried to stay warm in the chilly basement.

All of a sudden she heard a noise, she looked left and right but there was no one down the corridor at all. She brushed it off as probably being someone in the offices further down the hallway, so she leant turned her back to the bed and leant on it because the walls were freezing cold. She was sure she heard something moving behind her but she was too scared to turn around. She then heard it again and was sure it was the sound of something unzipped.

She tensed up and squinted ever eyes as she hoped that the people would soon get here but she jumped out of her skin when a heavy hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Harry sitting up on the bed with his legs still zipped in the body bag. She screamed again at the sight of his face before she turned extremely angry and hit Harry in the arm.

"I hate you!" She shouted but she was interrupted as someone burst out laughing and Gemma came out from behind a cage filled with dirty bed sheets with her phone in hand. "I can't believe I fell for that." She sighed as she put her hand on her heart which had never worked so hard in it's life.  
"Well, no one else will. That it until we put this on Facebook, YouTube-" Harry began.  
"You can't do that." Mary Claire protested.  
"Watch me, c'mon my lady." Harry smirked as he linked arms with Gemma and walked back to the lift where they carried on laughing.

"I can't believe that worked!" Harry laughed as he pushed the button for AAU.  
"I know! I can't wait to see what people say about it." She smirked. As soon as they arrived back on AAU, the couple sat at the nurses station and began to upload the video.  
"We need to make sure this gets around so I'll email it to everyone as well so they have a copy." Harry smirked as he plugged a wire into Gemma's phone and the computer.  
"Um, I don't suppose you've seen nurse carter have you?" Ric asked.  
"Probably still recovering." Harry muttered which made the couple laugh again but Ric heard him.  
"From what?" Ric asked as he leant on the nurses station.  
"Come 'n look at this." Harry said as he brought the video up on the computer screen. It started from Mary Claire being left on her own, and after a few minutes, Harry slowly unzipped the body bag, before he smiled and leant forward to put his hand on the nurse's shoulder.

Ric smiled.  
"Oh come on, I know you want to laugh." Harry stated as he looked up at Ric.  
"That is funny." He smiled. "I just hope she doesn't decide to get you back." He added before leaving.  
"And if she does, I'll lock her in a dark cupboard with nothing but a bottle of water." Harry smirked.  
"Why wait for her to get us back?" Gemma smirked.  
"Dr Wilde, I like this rebellious side of you." Harry said suggestively as he wheeled his chair closer to hers and put his hands on her thighs, he slowly moved them inwards.  
"Do you now?" Gemma smirked as she leant forward, closer to him.  
"Fancy joining me in the oncall room for a bit of fun?" Harry whispered.  
"You read my mind." Gemma stated as she got up and left the ward leaving Harry drooling. He quickly closed his mouth and ran after her.

* * *

**10:30am, half an hour later**  
Harry and Gemma laid in each other's arms, both naked under the duvet of the single bed in the oncall room. They were relaxing as they let their hearts slowly return to a normal pace when the door opened.  
"Ah." Mary Claire smirked as she got her phone out. "I thought I'd find you in here." She added. "Now if you take down the video from every site, I won't put this all over the hospital." Mary Claire stated as she took a picture of the couple in bed. Harry had pulled the duvet up to Gemma's face and he instinctively put his other hand over his privates despite the fact that they couldn't be seen.

"We can't, it's already been emailed." Harry stated regretfully. "But-"  
"Well tough luck. By the way, you might want to calm down before you leave this room, you might scare someone." Mary Claire said before closing the door.  
"What the hell does that mean?" Gemma asked. Harry took his hand off of his privates and looked at the top of the covers. He realised that from where Mary Claire had taken the photo, there would be a bulge from where his manhood was still quite enlarged.  
"Oh crap." Harry sighed. "Quick I need to get rid of it so I can stop her." Harry said quickly as he sat up but kept the bed cover over his lap. Gemma looked under the covers and smirked.  
"Um um Um... Think of Miss Campbell and... Arthur Digby getting it on." Gemma suggested.  
"That is sickening. But keep going." He said quickly.  
"Um, remember that patient with the vomiting bug and he puked all down your trousers and you said you were picking bits of carrot out of your balls for hours?" Gemma laughed and Harry shuddered at the memory. "Oh and this might help too." Gemma said before she elbowed him in the balls.

"Ow ow ow!" Harry moaned as he bent over double. "It's working." He croaked. He slowly got up and put his scrubs back on. He tucked the still slightly enlarged organ under his belt so you couldn't see it normally, and then after giving Gemma a quick kiss, he chased after the gossipy nurse.

**Thanks for reading.  
What do you think, will the image get around?  
And coming up soon, Mary Claire is locked in a cupboard but it had life threatening consequences for the nurse. Will she be okay? And will Harry and Gemma be able to treat her?  
Please review x**


	8. Chapter 8

"Mary Claire... Mary Claire!" Harry shouted as he chased down the corridor after her. He stopped her just before the doors of AAU.  
"Ah calmed down have we?" Mary Claire sighed as she turned to face him.  
"Don't do anything with the picture okay, I'll take down the video from the internet. Please, just delete it." Harry pleaded as he caught his breath back.  
"Um... No." Mary Claire smirked. She turned to enter the ward but Harry grabbed her phone out of her pocket and then pushed her into the empty store room. He slammed the door shut and locked it with on of the keys on his ID chain which unlocked all of the doors around AAU as he needed access to them on a daily basis.

"Harry, let me out of here now!" Mary Claire demanded but unfortunately for her, the door was thick and heavy, so Harry could barely hear her over the cluttering from the open ward doors. He deleted the picture before he went back to find Gemma in the oncall room. He heard spluttering and coughing and he found her vomiting in the ensuite bathroom.  
"It's alright, I've got you." Harry said softly as Gemma's knees buckled so he slid underneath her to cushion her fall. She was sitting on his lap as she continued to empty her stomach contents and Harry gently rubbed her tensed back.

After a minute or two, Gemma caught her breath back and Harry helped her stand up before he flushed the toilet and Gemma rinsed her face and mouth with water from the sink.  
"I don't feel great. Can you take me home please?" Gemma asked quietly as she dried her face.  
"Yeah, of course I can." Harry said kindly as he pulled her into a hug and gently rubbed his hand up and down her back. "Is it morning sickness?" Harry queried as he guided Gemma out of the oncall room and towards the locker room.  
"No, I think it's a tummy bug." Gemma admitted quietly as she unlocked her locker and took her hand bag out of it.  
"You not gonna change into your clothes?" Harry smirked as Gemma was still standing there in her scrubs.  
"No, these are comfy. I don't wanna wear skinny jeans they'll make me feel worse." Gemma mumbled.  
"Okay well if you wanna head down to the car, I'll just go and tell Ric." Harry said as he handed Gemma the keys rather than throwing them at her. He then left to go to the consultants office where Michael and Ric were discussing a patient.

"Sorry to interrupt but Gemma's ill so can I take her home and I'll do overtime tomorrow or something?" Harry queried.  
"Yes, that's fine. But what do you mean ill?" Ric asked.  
"I think it's just a stomach bug." Harry stated.  
"Right well, tell Gemma I hope she feels better soon." Ric smiled.  
"Will do, thanks Mr Griffin." Harry said as he quickly exited the ward and ran down to the car because he didn't want to keep her waiting.

After getting home, Harry tucked Gemma into bed and did everything he could to keep her comfortable through the bouts of vomiting -thankfully there was no diarrhoea. All the time he had something eating away at him like he was supposed to remember something, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

* * *

5pm  
Harry was watching TV whilst Gemma was resting and Finn was sitting next to him as they watched the Holby United football match. It then clicked; he had left Mary Claire in the cupboard for hours, that was unless she had been let out. He quickly picked up his phone and dialled Mary Claire only to find that he still had her phone in his pocket.  
"Stay there for two secs." Harry said to Finn as he leapt up and into the bedroom, he slid onto his knees in front of Gemma who was just drifting off. "Hey, I'm gonna take Finn to the park okay?" Harry whispered, Gemma nodded so he quickly ran back, told Finn to come with him and got into the car to head for the hospital.

He couldn't leave Finn alone with Gemma because it wouldn't be fair on here be cause she still wasn't feeling well.  
"Where're we going?" Finn queried.  
"Right, I'll let you in on a secret if you promise not to tell mummy. Yes?" Harry said as he drove to the hospital. Normally he would've sped through the lights as it was urgent but he had Finn in the car and he couldn't risk it.  
"I might've locked Mary Claire in the cupboard and forgotten about her." Harry admitted and Finn giggled.  
"When?" He laughed.  
"Um... About quarter to eleven this morning." Harry said regretfully.  
"Do you think she's dead?" Finn asked.  
"No no, she wouldn't die from being in there." Harry said quickly.

He pulled up and he and Finn ran up to AAU where he fiddled with the key in the still locked door. He burst the door open to find Mary Claire just getting up off of the floor.  
"I hate you." She muttered as she snatched her phone off of him and stormed off towards the ladies toilets. Harry checked the store room to see if she had been up to anything but it was as tidy as usual except the pillow on the floor where she had been sleeping. He put the pillow in the dirty washing pile before putting his hand on Finn's shoulder and guided him towards the lift.  
"Aren't you gonna go after her?" Finn asked curiously.  
"Sometimes it's best to let a woman calm down before you ask for forgiveness." Harry forced a smile at fin as they entered the lift, but inside her felt so guilty. He hadn't meant to leave her in there for so long but then he remembered that he intentionally made Gemma have an accident and his guilt disappeared.

* * *

**The next day, midday**  
Gemma's stomach bug had passed and by morning, she was feeling her usual self again.

Mary Claire was leaning on the nurses station in front of her for support. She felt absolutely awful but the feeling had only developed in the last ten minutes or so. She was hot and sweaty, had aching muscles and she felt like her back and chest were sunburnt despite the fact that it was January. She use a patient's file as a fan to try and cool down.

Within minutes she noticed the sweat patches under her arms and a bead of sweat dripping down from her forehead as she tried to stay cool. She felt dizzy and confused but as she tried to turn around, she passed out and everything was black.

Unknown to her, she had fallen backwards on Gemma. Gemma screamed as she fell backwards and she put her hands out behind her which luckily took most of the blow.  
"Gemma! Gemma!" Harry shouted, he had been watching his partner from afar as he dealt with a patient so he dropped the patient's file and ran over to his pregnant partner. Ric jogged over to see what was wrong with the unconscious nurse.  
"I-I'm fine Harry." Gemma muttered as he helped her to stand up.  
"She's got a fever." Ric stated. "Harry help me get her onto a trolley." He ordered. Ric and Harry lifted the limp nurse and laid her down onto an empty bed where Gemma had walked over to see what was wrong with her. "Gemma, are you okay?" Ric asked as he pulled the bars up on he he side of the bed to prevent Mary Claire from falling off of it.

"I'm just a bit shaken up. I'll be fine." Gemma stated as she rubbed her hands on her bump, praying that her little girl would give a little kick or hiccup to let her mother know she was okay but there was nothing. Being her second pregnancy, Gemma had already felt some small hiccups and little fidgeting in her womb.

"Right we need to prevent contamination I'm guessing this is just a bug she's picked up. We had a lot of norovirus patients here two days ago didn't we?" Ric asked and Harry nodded. "That'll be why she fainted then, she's got the norovirus." He concluded.

Mary Claire's eyes began to flutter whilst Ric and Harry used some hand sanitiser.  
"Mary Claire, I understand you're not feeling very well but I need to get you off of this ward ASAP. I can't risk having another norovirus outbreak." Ric stated solemnly.  
"No, I don't think it's that." Mary Claire croaked as she attempted to sit up slightly.  
"Well what do you think it is?" Harry asked as he kept his eye on Gemma who was still rubbing her small 12 week bump.  
"I...I-I... Can I speak to Gemma?" Mary Claire asked reluctantly much to the surprise of everyone, including herself.  
"Sure." Gemma replied as she raised an eyebrow. Ric and Harry left the two women and headed for the nurse station. "What do you think it is?" Gemma asked as she looked at the extremely hot and sweaty nurse who was fidgeting.  
"TSS." Mary Claire admitted.  
"Toxic shock syndrome?" Gemma smirked. "I doubt it."  
"I'm serious. When Harry locked me in the cupboard for hours-" Mary Claire began.  
"Harry's never locked you in the cupboard." Gemma snapped.  
"He did it yesterday. He locked me in there after I threatened to post that picture online and he let me out just after five o'clock." Mary Claire stated.  
"What and you..." Gemma trailed off awkwardly. She couldn't believe that Harry had done that, though she felt no sympathy for the nurse after what she had done for her. She knew that TSS was rare so she doubted that Mary Claire had it after all she did usually make a big scene out of everything.  
"I had a tampon in a few hours before he locked me in, and then I was in there for like, 6 or 7 hours. I've been worrying about it all night." Mary Claire stated. "I've looked it up, please just put me on the antibiotics." She pleaded.

"I can't, not unless I know it's definitely TSS and I'm pretty sure it's not." Gemma stated smugly.  
"Look at me. Look at me!" Mary Claire ordered loudly which scared Gemma slightly. "I've got a temperature, dizziness, fainting and I feel like my abdomen's sun burnt." Mary Claire stated angrily. She knew Gemma wasn't taking her seriously but she didn't want to go home because she knew TSS could be potentially fatal unless treated early.  
"I can do a blood test and I'll see what that says. Yeah?" Gemma suggested as she pulled on a pair of gloves and got the equipment from a nearby trolley.  
"Thank you." Mary Claire huffed. Just as Gemma was inserting the needle into Mary Claire's arm, Harry and Ric came back over.  
"Gemma what are you doing?" Ric queried which made Gemma jump.

"I don't think it's the norovirus so I'm just sending a blood sample off to check." Gemma replied. She knew that Mary Claire was embarrassed about it because she asked to speak to Gemma rather than the two men so she decided to avoid telling them if possible. But how long would it last until they found out?  
"To check what exactly?" Ric queried.  
"Um... Anaemia. It doesn't explain the fever but Mary Claire said she feels dizzy on a regular basis." Gemma lied.  
"Do you not think you should go to see your GP?" Ric raised an eyebrow.  
"Well it's done now. I'll get these rushed through the lab." Gemma said as she walked away with the vial of blood. After sealing them in an envelope and giving them to a nurse, she grabbed Harry's ear and dragged him to a quiet part of the ward.

"Why didn't you tell me you locked her in a cupboard yesterday?" Gemma snapped.  
"I forgot she was in there. I didn't want you to worry." Harry said as his heart began beating faster, he had hoped she would never find out but Mary Claire always did have a big mouth.  
"Worry? She might have a life threatening condition thanks to you." Gemma snapped.  
"What? I didn't do anything!" Harry protested.  
"You had better hope her bloods come back clear because if she's got TSS-"  
"What's TSS?" Harry interrupted.  
"Toxic shock syndrome. She had a tampon in when you locked her in and she had it in for like ten hours Harry! If she is ill and Ric finds out about this you're gonna be in big trouble." Gemma stated.

"How was I supposed to know she's on the blob?" Harry smirked.  
"It's not funny." Gemma stated. She paused as she clutched her small bump. An odd feeling passed over it so she stopped talking to focus on what was happening.  
"What's wrong? Gemma?" Harry said worriedly. "C'mon you took quite a fall. I'll give you an ultrasound." Harry said as he put his hands on her back and guided her towards an empty bay where Harry was going to check the status of their unborn baby which was at a crucial development stage.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	9. Chapter 9

As Harry guided the probe over the gel on Gemma's stomach he couldn't find anything.

"Harry what's happening?" Gemma asked as she grabbed his free hand.  
"Um I don't... Oh do you need the toilet?" He asked hopefully.  
"No why?" She asked as her heart was beating ten to the dozen.  
"That's probably why, if you're only 12 weeks and you haven't got a full bladder, it's harder to find the uterus. Drink plenty of water and we'll try again in an hour or two yeah?" Harry smiled as he put the machine away. Gemma wiped the gel off of her stomach, pulled her shirt down and then sat up. She wasn't in the clear yet, she hadn't seen if her baby was okay and she still wasn't sure if Mary Claire was okay.

"Mary Claire will be okay." Harry added as he noticed the concern in her face.  
"You don't know that." Gemma mumbled as she walked out of the bay. As she did, Harry was just coming after her when a nurse came up to her with an orange envelope.  
"Thanks." Gemma forced a smile as she took the results whilst headed back to the nurses station.  
"Well?" Harry queried.  
"By the looks of these, it is TSS." Gemma sighed before she walked over to Mary Claire.  
"Well? What is it?" Mary Claire croaked from her bed. Her fever had increased and due to sweating and vomiting, she had been hooked up to IV fluids to prevent dehydration- much to the annoyance of Ric because he still thought it was the norovirus.

"It is TSS. I'll go and get the antibiotics now. Mary Claire please don't tell Ric about this- well not about the cupboard thing. Harry forgot you were in there, please he could lose his job over this." She pleaded.  
"And I could lose my life over this." Mary Claire stated. "Look... As long as no one else on this ward finds out it's TSS, I won't tell him. But you have to get me a private room." She added.  
"I'll go and see what I can do." Gemma huffed as she headed for the nurses station to write a prescription for Mary Claire's antibiotics. "Oh um Nurse Dawn, can you go and collect these from pharmacy please? Thanks." Gemma forced a smile as she handed the nurse the mint green sheet of paper. She then set on getting Mary Claire a private room whilst she took a large gulp from her water bottle to fill her bladder up for the scan.

* * *

Within the hour, Mary Claire was transferred to a private room and just as Gemma was leaving the room, Ric saw her.  
"Gemma, why is Mary Claire in her own private room?" He asked sternly.  
"Because she's ill and she needs to be kept in." Gemma stated as she kept the files pressed on her chest to stop Ric from seeing Mary Claire's file.  
"She doesn't need to be admitted for norovirus, she needs to be discharged." Ric stated.  
"No, it's- she's not- it's not the norovirus." Gemma stuttered.  
"Well what is it then?" Ric asked.  
"I can't tell you, patient confidentiality and I'm her doctor. She doesn't want anyone else knowing what's wrong with her." Gemma stated.  
"Is it serious?" Ric asked with little concern.  
"It can be if she doesn't stay here for treatment. It's an infection Ric, that's all I can say." Gemma stated before she walked away.

**Thanks for reading, I probably won't update much this weekend because I'm going to France with the school. Yippee! I might be able to update tomorrow morning, but if not, I'll probably update on Sunday evening.  
Also, I really need some ideas for this fic because I'm running out of them (that's if you hadn't already noticed by the shortness of this chapter) so please review or PM me with ideas otherwise I can't update x**


	10. Chapter 10

Mary Claire had gradually gotten better after a few hiccups and she had been discharged a week later, and then taken a further two weeks off to recover where she, rather than faking it, actually did suffer which caused both Harry and Gemma some confusion as to why Mary Claire hadn't told Ric. They would've thought she would've loved to get Harry sacked.

* * *

**4 weeks later, Saturday, 7am**

It was the day that Harry, Finn and Gemma were moving into their penthouse and as expected, Finn was nervous. Despite the fact that he was in the same area (less than 5km away from the flat), he didn't get on with his current neighbours and he was going to the same school, he didn't want to move but he wanted to keep his 16 week pregnant mum happy. Especially because she was extremely hormonal- though she tried not to show her raging emotions to her son. She much preferred to take it out on her partner!

Finn's alarm went off at (well Gemma woke him up at) 7am but he didn't need it, he had been awake for ages because he was nervous. The removals can was arriving at 8am and that was when they would say their final goodbye to the flat. After Gemma got out Harry's clothes, she left him to go and have yet another 'power nap'.

Finn stood looking around his room when Harry walked in.  
"C'mon. Tell me what you're worried about." Harry smiled as he sat down on Harry's bed and pulled the boy onto his lap.  
"What if... I get lost? Or I can't remember my way home?"  
"Right first of all, lost where? In the penthouse?" Harry queried and Finn nodded. "Well you've seen it, it's not that big. Besides, me and mum will always be there to help and at the end of the day, even Holby United's best striker-"  
"Simon Woods." Finn interrupted quickly.  
"Yep. Even Simon woods has got lost or made a mistake at one point or another, and look at him." Harry explained as he pointed to the poster of the footballer on Finn's wall which was one of the few things that was being left behind because there was a new one in his new bedroom, and it was signed courtesy of Harry's dad.

"And, Ge- Mum walks you home from school everyday so I don't see how you'd get lost." Harry added.  
"How long is mummy gonna be like this?" Finn asked innocently as Harry still sat there with Finn on his lap.  
"Like what?" Harry queried and Finn went quiet. "Go on, I won't tell mum, I promise." Harry whispered.  
"She's always tired and moody. And she's always in the toilet weeing." Harry said quietly so that his mum didn't hear.  
"Well the weeing thing is only going to get worse, but in the penthouse, there's two bathrooms isn't there? Yeah. So that'll be sorted, and Im sure the moodiness won't last much longer." Harry explained, he knew Gemma wouldn't feel any better but if he had a word, he was sure he could get her to keep her emotions under control a little more around her son. "And as far as the tiredness, mummy is carrying a baby inside of her so it's wearing her down. If we try and help her to relax every now and then, I'm sure she'll make the effort to come down to the park with us sometimes." He explained.

"How do we help mum relax?" Finn asked.  
"Well you could help by keeping your room tidy for starters. And we could maybe have a movie night sometimes or me and you could cook dinner to save mum the work." Harry suggested. "C'mon, you get changed and then you can come and get breakfast. But be quiet because Mum's sleeping on the sofa." Harry said before he lifted Finn off of his lap and onto his own feet and then he left him to it.

* * *

7:45am  
Harry squatted down in front of the sofa where his partner with the small 16 week bump was fast asleep but he needed to wake her up.  
"Gemma... Gemma." He whispered as he rubbed her arm. "C'mon we're leaving soon." He added as Gemma blinked and he helped her slowly sit up.  
"Hows Finn?" She asked.  
"Bit nervous but he'll be alright." Harry replied. "By the way, he's a bit upset because you're always moody and I know it's not your fault but just try not to be so... Volatile? Should I say? Around Finn." He smirked.  
"Point taken, now help me up." Gemma ordered as she held her hands out.

Soon, they were all ready and they left with everything in the removals van.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just remember that this is set 4 weeks after Mary Claire had TSS :) Also, because Gemma was scared of Mary Claire telling Ric that Harry caused her TSS, Gemma forgave Mary Claire for making her wet herself and they're getting on-ish.**

Harry, Gemma and Finn were in the removals van, driving to the penthouse when Gemma's phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
_"Gemma, it's Mary Claire, I know you're not going in but can you ring Ric to tell him I can't come in today?"_  
"Why can't you ring him?"_  
"Because I've got really bad period pains and if I tell Ric he won't believe me."_  
"Right, okay. How're you feeling? Apart from the period pains." Gemma asked. It made Finn feel awkward because he was sitting in between Harry and his Mum so he just remained silent and looked out of the window.  
_"I'm fine now, I'm off the antibiotics_."  
"Okay. Well I'll give Ric a ring now, just gimme a call if you need anything."  
_"Okay, thanks_."  
"Bye."

Gemma sighed as she hung up and then rung Ric Griffin.  
"_Hello_."  
"Ric, it's Gemma. Just to let you know, Mary Claire isn't well so she can't make it into work today."  
_"And why can't she ring herself_?"  
"Because she had really bad period pains and she didn't think you'd believe her."  
_"Right. Well, I suppose I'll have to call the agency for a nurse for today. Thanks for letting me know. Bye_."  
"Bye."

Yet again, the mention of the word 'period' made Finn feel awkward as he had recently learnt what one was in a class that Gemma has signed a slip for.  
"Lemme guess, she's got a wittle bit of a tummy ache and she's paralysed?" Harry laughed as he pulled into the car park for their building.  
"Harry, period pains hurt more than you think they do." Gemma stated.  
"I know I know, I'm just saying." He replied. Gemma glanced at Finn and realised that he wasn't comfortable with that topic so once Harry parked up outside the building, she changed the subject.

"Are you excited to see your new room?" Gemma asked to Finn as she helped him down out of the removals van. Harry jumped out and the trio met at the back of the van.  
"I suppose so." Finn mumbled.

* * *

5pm  
After unpacking, Harry and Finn left Gemma to do the final touches over an hour ago to go and play on the xbox in the boys only play room. Harry had had enough to he got up and left the game room to find Gemma fast asleep on the sofa. He crept back into the play room and turned the TV off.  
"Heeeyyy." Finn moaned.  
"Ssshh." Harry whispered. "How about while Mummy's asleep, we sneak out to do the shopping?" Harry suggested.  
"Can I do the scanning with the zapper thingy?" Finn asked.  
"Only if you help me cook dinner later." Harry replied.  
"Fine." Finn sighed as he got up off of his bean bag.

* * *

6pm  
Harry, Finn, and two of the staff returned to the penthouse, each with several shopping bags. Harry gave the two staff a tip for carrying the bags for them before they left. On arriving, Harry was pleased to see that Gemma was still fast asleep.

Finn and Harry were in the open plan kitchen which joined onto the living room so they quietly packed away the shopping and left out the ingredients for dinner which consisted of Harry's famous spaghetti bolognese.  
"Harry... Thank you for making mum happy." Finn said as he looked up at the man who had been like a father since he had moved in.  
"It's been my pleasure little man." Harry smirked as he could hold in his smile that Finn had said that to him.  
"Will you and Mum ever get married?" He asked.  
"Um, I'm not sure, I hope so." Harry smiled as he looked over the kitchen counter at his sleeping partner.  
"Can I be your best man? because Simon was his dad's best man and he said it was really cool." Finn asked which made Harry laugh.  
"Of course you can mate." He replied.

* * *

10pm  
After their delicious dinner, Harry and Gemma had both put Finn to bed together, before they also hit the sack over an hour ago. They were both fast asleep but little did they know that for the last hour, Finn had been tossing and turning in his new bed, but he couldn't sleep in the new room. Not alone and not yet anyway.

After a lot of hesitation, Finn finally got the courage to get up- with his teddy bear with the Holby United football shirt on it- and head to his mums room. He entered to find the moonlight seeping through the curtains so he could just about make out that Harry had his arms wrapped around his mums tummy.

He walked around to her side of the bed and tugged gently at their sleeve.  
"Mum... Mummy..." He whispered as he tugged a little more. Within seconds, both Harry and Gemma woke up.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Gemma asked sleepily.  
"Can I sleep with you tonight? Please? I can't sleep on my own." Finn pleaded as he stood there with his hand gripping tightly onto the paw of his toy bear.  
"Yeah sure, come on." Gemma whispered as she shuffled back into Harry's embrace even more, to make room for Finn. She lifted up the duvet signalling him to slip into bed next to her.

"Do you want me to sleep on the sofa?" Harry asked wondering if Finn only wanted his Mum.  
"No no, can you stay too? Please?" Finn asked after he had slipped under the covers in front of his Mum.  
"Yeah sure, I'm not going anywhere." Harry replied quickly after hearing the small panicky voice of his partners child.

"Night night." Finn mumbled as he hugged his teddy and pulled the duvet up to his chin.  
"Night sweetheart." Gemma whispered as she put her hand on his arm to comfort him and let him know that she was there. Harry still had his hand wrapped around Gemma's small 16 week bump and soon, the trio feel asleep, all cuddled up to each other.

**Thanks for reading, please review x  
Coming up, Finn's going to have more problems as he can't sleep in his new room by himself which distresses Gemma and harry.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The next day, Sunday, 8:15pm**

"Finn you've got school tomorrow, please just go to bed." Gemma pleaded.

"I can't sleep in that room. It's dark and scary and I don't like it." Finn moaned as he looked up at his mum who was standing next to the sofa with her hands on her hips.

"How about I read until you fall asleep? And we'll leave your bedroom door open and me and Harry will only be next door." Gemma said as she softened her voice in an attempt to persuade Harry. In all honesty, she just wanted to get to bed herself because she had work tomorrow as did Harry who was watching the two argue.

"Fine. But I won't get to sleep." Finn said grumpily as he stomped towards his bedroom.

After reading an entire book to Finn, he still hadn't fallen asleep.

"Finn look, there's nothing in this room that can hurt you darling. I promise you'll be fine." Gemma was desperate. She was bloated, exhausted and irritable and she just wanted to snuggle under the duvet and spread out into the spacious double bed to get comfy, but if Finn was going to sleep with her, it wouldn't be spacious.

"Mummy please, I don't want to sleep by myself." Finn pleaded. Gemma couldn't believe it but she could see the tears forming in his eyes and he hadn't cried since he was very little. He was tugging on her heart strings.

"How about I sleep in here to show you there's nothing in here, and you can sleep in my bed with Harry tonight?" Gemma suggested. She knew she would then have Finn's bed all to herself.

"No, I want both of you." Finn hiccuped as he tried to hold back the tears.

"Oh fine, c'mon then." Gemma sighed as she turned to the door.

"No." Finn said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I thought you wanted to sleep in my bed." Gemma stated confusedly.

"Yeah but you obviously don't want me to and you'll just be even grumpier if I stay in your bed." Finn said as he crossed his arms across his chest. Gemma could tell he was really upset.

"Finn I'm so sorry. I just... Being pregnant is really running me down and I know it's not your fault and I don't mean to take it out on you but I can't help it." Gemma said. Her emotions were getting the better of her, as she too began crying. Harry had been listening in the living room and after hearing the distress in his partners voice, he ran to Finn's room to try and sort it out.

"C'mon you two." He laughed slightly as he pulled both of them into a family hug on his knees on Finn's carpet. "Right, why don't I grab a sleeping bag and sleep on your floor tonight eh?" He suggested to Finn. "Then mummy can get some sleep and you'll be okay in here yeah?"

"I s'ppose so." Finn mumbled.

"Right, c'mon, I'll just put you to bed quickly first, Finn, you get into bed and I'll come and tuck you in in a minute." Harry ordered. He guided Gemma out of Finn's room and into their master bedroom.

He pulled the duvet over Gemma and let her spread out in the middle of the bed.

"Are you gonna be okay tonight?" Harry queried after pecking her on the forehead.

"Fine." Gemma muttered.

"Just give me a call if you want me." Harry smiled before he grabbed a sleeping bag and his pillow and headed for Finn's room after turning the light off.

"Right, if you can't sleep, wake me in the night yeah? Mum's not feeling too great so she needs plenty of rest." Harry explained as he tucked Finn in. He then laid his sleeping bag and pillow out on Finn's floor and got comfortable. He turned the main light off and switched on Finn's nightlight.

"Night Harry." Finn whispered.

"Night night mate." Harry replied before he got as comfortable as he could in the sleeping bag.

**Sorry it's so short but one: I'm knackered and I'm going to be once this is uploaded and two: I don't have any other ideas for this fic so if you don't give me any ideas, i will have to finish this fic and focus on my others. **


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, Monday, 10am

Gemma had accidentally fallen asleep at the nurses station on AAU. She was sitting at the desk with her head propped up by her elbow and her eyes closed as she lightly snored. Harry was just walking past when he noticed that Ric was looking at Gemma, who was sleeping.

"Ric, she can't help it." Harry whispered as he tried to stop his boss from waking up his partner.  
"Why? What's preventing her from sleeping at night? because as far as I'm concerned, doctors who are on duty are meant to actually work. i know she's pregnant but that isn't really an excuse." Ric stated.  
"Finn can't sleep in his new room by himself and he keeps trying to sleep in our bed. Gemma's bloated and knackered and she just... Please, she's too tired to work just give her an hour or two." Harry pleaded as they both watched Gemma.  
"Fine. But take her to the oncall room, she can't sleep on the ward and I want her back on duty by midday okay?" Ric replied.  
"That's fine, thanks." Harry replied, that meant that Gemma had just under two hours to sleep. After Ric left, Harry grabbed Mary Claire and took her to Gemma. "I need to put her to bed in the oncall room, can you come and open the doors for me?" He asked.  
"Yeah sure." Mary Claire smirked. Harry carefully picked Gemma up which caused her to stir, but she was so tired that she didn't wake completely.  
"What's... Going on?" Gemma asked sleepily.  
"It's alright, go to sleep Gemma." Harry whispered as he carried her bridal style through the door that Mary Claire had just opened. Gemma didn't give it a second thought before she drifted off again in Harry's arms. They made their way along the corridor until they reached the oncall room, where Mary Claire pulled back the duvet and Harry laid her down on the mattress. They both pulled the cover up to her chin and Harry pecked her on the forehead before they left her to sleep in the quiet, dark room.

* * *

Harry was sat at the nurses station, taking a well earned break after keeping up with his, and Gemma's work, when he heard a phone ringing. He found that it was Gemma's on the desk where she had fallen asleep and the caller ID was 'Muppet.'

He decided that it was clear as day that Gemma didn't want anything to do with him and she certainly didn't want the 'muppet' near Finn, so he picked up the phone.  
_"Gemma? I can't believe you-"_  
"It's not Gemma."  
_"Oh... I thought_-"  
"Yeah well you thought wrong. I'm Gemma's partner and I don't want you anywhere near her ever again. She doesn't want you near Finn so-"  
_"Finn? My baby boy's called Finn_?"  
"He's not exactly a baby anymore is he?" Harry stated.  
_"No but... Look can I just speak to Gemma please_?"  
"No, she doesn't want to speak to you. She wants you to leave her alone."  
_"You can't stop me from seeing my kid_."  
"No but the law can. I know you're not on Finn's birth certificate as the dad." He lied. "So, technically, you have no rights other than to pay child support to Gemma and she's not even asking for that so why can't you leave her alone?"  
_"Because she's the mother of my child, I need to meet my own son_." He stated. Harry then thought, what if it was the other way around? Harry would so desperately want to meet his son if he hadn't been allowed to. But then he realised that he wouldn't have left in the first place unlike the 'muppet.'

"Yeah well your son doesn't want to meet you, he's got me and his mum."  
_"Please, I need to see my son. I'm begging you. Look... I've got... My dad, my grandad and my brother all died from testicular cancer. And now I've got it... Please... Just make sure Finn gets checked_." He pleaded.  
"I'm sorry... You shouldn't contact us anymore." Harry said before hanging up. He then blocked the number on Gemma's phone before he put it in his pocket. He now faced the decision of what to do... He decided that if he did anything without Gemma, she wouldn't be happy so he went to the oncall room to wake her.

* * *

"I-I don't understand, why did you phone him?" Gemma asked worriedly, Harry had just broken the news to her.  
"I didn't, your phone was ringing, it was him, and you were asleep, I told him not to contact us again but he dropped the bombshell and I just hung up." Harry explained quickly.  
"Wh... I-I don't know what to do." Gemma mumbled as she ran her hand through her hair.  
"Hey you don't even know if he's got it, and he's way too young. But the sounds of it, I don't think they died until they were older." Harry lied as he tried to comfort his pregnant, and stressed partner. "Why don't we book him an appointment with a urologist and he can be checked and we can ask for advice?" Harry suggested.

"Checked? Yeah I'm sure he's gonna like that, Harry he's 8, he won't understand and I can't just say to him, you might have cancer when you're older can I? He's barely sleeping at all, let alone if he knew this." Gemma hung her head in his hands.  
"Look look look, I'll go and book him an appointment with a urologist now. I'll tell Finn it's just a normal check up that all boys have while they're growing up. Okay, I'll handle it- we'll handle it, together." Harry said as he took Gemma's hand in his.

* * *

Harry managed to book an appointment with a urologist at 4pm so Harry went to pick Finn up from school at the end of the day, and took him to the hospital where his mum.  
"How was school?" Gemma asked as she tried to remain calm. The three, unknown to Finn, were heading to urology.  
"Alright." Finn replied. "Where are we going?"  
"You've just got a check up. Every boy has one, it's just routine and before you ask, I didn't tell you before because I knew you'd try to get out of it." Gemma forced a smile.  
"What kind of check up?" He asked confusedly.  
"I'm not 100% sure. You'll find out in a minute though." Harry replied as he opened the door to Dr Mitchum's room.

"Ah, you must be Finn. Great to meet you mate, I'm Mark and I'm a doctor for young men such as yourself." He smiled. He had been told everything by Gemma whilst Harry went to pick Finn up and he knew that Finn wasn't aware of the risk. "Just have a seat for the moment." He added. He was a paediatric urologist so his room was colourful with a toy box in the corner and the curtain that could surround the bed had animals on it. He knew how to talk with children, and how to make them feel more comfortable.

Harry and Gemma sat down on the two chairs in front of his desk and Harry lifted Finn onto his lap. He was still in his school uniform and he sat there nervously twiddling with his thumbs.  
"Now, there isn't anything to worry about, but we've been informed that we to put it simply, you've got a teeny tiny higher percentage of developing an illness than other people, because of your family history." Mark explained.  
"What... Like a cold?" Finn asked quietly.  
"Er, no. There's an illness that can only affect men, and because you're at a slightly higher risk of getting it, I'd just like to give you a check over, and then I'll give you some advice on how to spot the early signs of the illness okay?" He smiled.  
"Check over?" Finn said nervously.

"Don't worry Finn, it'll be over and done with as fast as possible, and it's up to you, you can have your mum in the room and we can pull the curtain round, or she can stay with you or you can ask her to step outside." He explained. "All I want to do, now I know this is a bit awkward but don't worry I've done this millions of times, I just want to check your private area okay?" He said softly.

"No, I don't want you to." Finn said as he moved back on Harry's lap as if Harry was going to keep him away from the stranger and protect him.  
"Finn, you need to mate. Look I've had check ups like this before and they're really not that bad." Harry said softly as he rubbed his hand up and down Finn's back soothingly.  
"Can you wait outside?" Finn asked quietly to Gemma. She was slightly upset but she knew that Finn needed to have the examination.  
"Yep sure, I'll just be outside the door." She smiled before she left the room.  
"Right, do you want me to wait outside the curtain?" Harry asked and Finn nodded.

"Okay Finn, do you want to come and jump on the bed please?" Mark asked as he stood by the bed with the usual long blue paper towel laid along the bed. Finn reluctantly got up and perched on he he edge of the bed. Mark pulled the curtain around the bed so that Harry couldn't see, and he begun the examination.

**Thanks for reading, please review x  
Do you think Finn's okay? Was his reluctance due to something else, other than embarrassment?**

**Also, I was thinking about Gemma maybe having twins, what do you think? I asked this in DofE but the amounts of twins vs single baby were pretty much equal. Please let me know what you think :)**

**If I get enough reviews, I'll update again tonight x**


	14. Chapter 14

Harry opened the door to let Gemma in the room. Once again, Finn sat on Harry's lap and Gemma sat on the chair next to them.

"Right, there's no sign of the illness." Mark stated and Harry and Gemma let out a sign of relief. "However, sometimes, early puberty can be a sign of the illness, and Finn is showing a small amount of development however at this stage, it's nothing to worry about. I've explained to Finn how to check himself and I want you to make sure you give yourself the examination about once a month and if you find anything abnormal or, different, you can tell your Mum or Harry, and we'll get it sorted okay?" He explained and Finn nodded.

"Right, I'd like to see Finn once every six months, just to check things over okay and once he's gone through puberty, I'll extend the checks to once every 12 months." Mark said to Gemma.  
"Okay, so he's okay? He's gonna be okay?" Gemma asked.  
"Well you know I can't promise anything but at this moment, there's nothing wrong with Finn." Mark replied and Gemma put her hand on her racing heart and let out another sigh of relief. "I'll sort it out nearer the time but you'll have to come back around the end of June for your next check up okay? Oh and I just want to give you these, just so you're aware." Mark said as he handed several leaflets to Gemma, but all were folded in half so that Finn didn't see that most were titled with testicular cancer.

"Thanks a lot." Gemma smiled as she stood up. Harry lifted Finn up onto his feet and the three left the room. Though Gemma was relieved that Finn as okay, she couldn't help but worry about his future. Finn's dad, grandad, great grandad and uncle had had testicular cancer so the odds of Finn getting it were certainly a lot higher than the odds for the average young boy.

* * *

"You okay?" Harry asked and Gemma was brought out of her trance. She hadn't noticed but she was sitting on the sofa in the living room, next to her partner and Finn was playing games in his room. She didn't even remember the journey home because she had zoned out wondering about Finn's future.  
"What?" Gemma asked quietly.  
"You haven't said anything since we left the hospital. You wanna talk?" Harry asked as he put his arm around Gemma's shoulders.  
"I'm fine." Gemma smiled.  
"But..." Harry trailed off. He knew she was still worried about something.  
"But he's only 8. What if he misses something when he checks himself? Or what if he finds something but he's too embarrassed to say anything? I mean he didn't want me in the room with him did he?" Gemma explained.

"No, but he didn't mind me in the room so if he doesn't want to talk to you about anything, I'm sure he'll tell me. I know it's not something you want hear because you're his mum, but at the end of the day, as long as he talks to someone, that's all that matters right?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah yeah I know. Look if Finn tells you something and he says he'll only tell you if you don't tell me, you have to tell me anyway okay?" Gemma said.  
"Don't worry, unless it's something about a girl he fancies, I'll tell you." Harry joked half heartedly. Gemma smiled slightly as she rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"I can feel her squirming about." Gemma mumbled.  
"Her?" Harry smirked as he put his hands on Gemma's small 16 week bump. He couldn't feel anything because the movements were too small, but he just liked to have his hands there.  
"It'd better be a girl, I can't live in a house with three boys." Gemma said jokily.  
"Why not? I can raise my own football team." Harry joked.  
"Mm." Gemma mumbled in agreement. "Did Finn sleep okay last night?"  
"Um. Yeah, I don't think he woke up at all, or if he did he didn't wake me up." Harry replied.

"I think we'll try to get him to sleep by himself tonight. I'll run him a bubble bath, read to him and tuck him in with his football bear." Gemma said hopefully. The pair sat there for a while watching the news on the TV.

"What do you think he'll want to do for his birthday?" She asked.  
"When is it?" Harry asked.  
"22nd February; two weeks time on a Saturday."  
"Paintballing?" He suggested.  
"No, too dangerous. He'll be covered in bruises."  
"How about a swimming party in the pool downstairs? And then a few of his best mates can stay here overnight as a sleepover." Harry suggested.  
"Um... Yeah I think he'd like that. He's never had his own sleepover before."  
"Why not?" Harry queried.  
"We never really had room in our old flat." Gemma stated.  
"Oh. Well are you gonna set a limit on how many people can stay over?"  
"He'd probably only want Ollie and Jordan to sleep over so I'll speak to their mums tomorrow."

"Okay. Please please please please please can I be in charge of party bags?" Harry begged.  
"How old are you?" Gemma joked.  
"Have you seen the stuff that you can get?! I've always wanted to make my dream party bag-"  
"But remember it'll be for Finn." Gemma stated.  
"I know I was joking." Harry lied as he picked up the laptop and searched on google shopping: 'Party bag fillers'.  
"And don't you dare get anything loud or something that makes a really annoying noise." Gemma said sternly.

The rest of the evening went swiftly, however for Gemma, bedtime for Finn came too fast. She tried and tried after a bath, reading and tucking him in but he just couldn't sleep so she ended up giving in and letting Finn sleep with her.

* * *

**The next day, 3:00pm**  
Normally, Finn's school didn't finish until 3:10pm but Gemma decided to get there early to speak to Ollie and Jordan's mums. All three were in the same class and they had been best friends since nursery.  
"Hey." Gemma smiled as she approached Sue and Leanne, she was rubbing her hands on her small bump, though it was visible because she had a tight top on along with a cardigan, skinny jeans and uggs.  
"Hi Gemma." Sue replied happily.  
"Listen, for Finn's ninth birthday, I was going to throw a swimming party and then ask if ollie and Jordan wanted to sleep over our new place the night after." Gemma said.  
"Yeah, I'm sure Ollie would love that, he's amazing at swimming." Leanne smiled.  
"jordan would love it too." Sue replied.  
"Great, that's one thing to tick off then ever ending list to organise it." Gemma joked. "Got any tips? I've never organised a sleepover before and it's been years since I've had one."  
"Don't set a bedtime, if you do, they'll stay up later than that to prove a point." Sue laughed.  
"Yeah, whenever I wanted to get them to sleep, I just put on a movie and put them in sleeping bags in front of the TV and then they fall asleep like that." Leanne stated as she clicked her fingers. "Do you want any help with anything? I'd be happy to help." She added.  
"Um, no I think I'm alright thanks. Harry's helping and he's more excited about the party than Finn is." Gemma joked which made Leanne and sue smirk.  
"How's the pregnancy going? If you don't mind me asking."  
"No no, it's fine. Um, its tiring but it's worth it in the end." Gemma said as she caught a glance of Finn running out of the school doors amongst the crowd. He ran up and hugged Gemma. "Have a good day?" Gemma smiled.  
"Yeah, it's Sophie's birthday so we got sweets." Finn smiled as he held up a small packet of haribos. "I saved mine for you." He added.  
"Aw, thank you." Gemma replied. "C'mon, we can share them." Gemma opened them and offered some to Finn which he gladly accepted. "Right, I'll ring you soon about times and dates but we'd better get going eh?" Gemma said to the two women, and then to Finn.  
"Bye." They both smiled and then Gemma and Finn walked the 5 minute journey back to the penthouse.

* * *

Just as Gemma and Finn were walking into reception, they caught a glance of the black rolls Royce with the number plate TR355LER but it soon drove away. Gemma carried on with Finn to the lift and up to their apartment.

"Hey, was that your dad I just saw?" Gemma asked as she hung her own, and Finn's coat up, and then put both of their shoes on the shoe rack.  
"Yeah, and my mum." Harry replied. "Er, Finn just stay here for a minute please." Harry said before Finn tried to sneak off to his games room. Gemma and Finn sat on the sofa near Harry. "Right basically, my dad, has set up a savings account for you Finn, and there's £10 in there,for every week since you've been born." Harry began. "There's just over £4,500 in there, and he's going to continue to give you £10 a week. Now you can't access the money in your bank until you're 18, but you can use the £10 you get per week, or you could save it up it's your choice."

"That's my money?" Finn asked in disbelief. He had never had his own money before, if he ever wanted something, he would politely ask his mum and she would- most of the time- get it for him, as long as it was something that he would use more than once.  
"Yep. Once you're 18 you could put it to university fees, or use it to buy a car or anything you want." Harry replied.  
"Thank you." Finn said as he jumped up and hugged Harry.  
"Don't thank me, thank my dad the next time you see him." Harry smirked as Finn hugged him tightly. "Go on, you can go and play now." He smiled as he pulled away. Finn happily zoomed off to his play room and shut the door behind him.

Gemma couldn't believe it either, that was more money than she had ever had in her life let alone Finn having it. She didn't even have that much in her bank account now because she was still paying off her student loan with a percentage of where earnings.

Harry pulled Gemma onto his lap sideways and put his hand on her 16 week bump. "He's set another savings account up for this little one too." Harry said softly as he looked at Gemma's bump. For 16 weeks, it was actually quite a big bump considering she barely showed at all with Finn at that point.

* * *

_June 2005_

_At 16 weeks pregnant with her first child, Gemma was sat at just 18 years old, in the middle of her biology exam- her final biology exam, for her A-Level. Luckily, the college hadn't yet worked out that she was pregnant, otherwise, they would've given her so much extra attention that she didn't need, let alone want. The father -Muppet- had buggered off when Gemma was 5 weeks gone (just after she found out she was pregnant, and he was the first she told) but luckily, Gemma's mum had decided to be extremely supportive of her daughter._

_She had just turned the page on her paper and couldn't help but smile at the fact that there was a page of questions on meiosis, the process of gamete cells dividing which was currently happening in her uterus at that very moment. She knew all the answers of course because when she was revising for that exam, she had been revising the topic of reproduction a lot because she liked knowing what was happening inside of her._

_She looked around the exam hall, filled with around 100 students, each taking the same paper and unlike Gemma, they were all unaware that meiosis was actually taking place in that very room that they were in._

* * *

"Gemma? Gemma?" Harry said and she was brought out of her memory. "You okay? You look a bit dazed." Harry queried.  
"No I'm fine. Sorry I was just day dreaming. What did you say?" She queried.  
"My dad's set up another savings account for this little one." Harry said as he put his hand on Gemma's bump. "And he's gonna put £10 a week in from the day that she's born. There is something else, for me and you." Harry began as he took out a small rectangular piece of paper. "My dad wants us to be independent. He said he's more than happy to help us if we're ever in financial trouble, but he wants us, in general, to be able to live off of what we earn." Harry said. He then unfolded the paper and showed Gemma the cheque for £200,000 from his father and her mouth dropped open. "He's given us this as a one off, but other than that, he wants us to be able to make our own living." Harry explained.

Harry wasn't sure if that was a bad thing or not. It was a good amount of money, and they would definitely be able to live off of the money that they earned, but would he be able to spoil his child?

In reality, of course he would be able to but because he had grown up with an abundance of money surrounding him, he hadn't ever been put in a situation where there was a limit to the amount of money that he had.

"Harry, that's... That's... I don't know what to say." Gemma admitted as she took the cheque in her own two hands, touching it with great care as if it was a delicate rose petal.  
"Look I'm sorry," Harry began.  
"Sorry?" Gemma shrieked. "Harry, this is more money than I've ever had in my life!" Gemma stated.  
"So you're not disappointed?" Harry asked confusedly.  
"Of course I'm not! I'm thrilled!" Gemma stated as she turned to straddle her legs around Harry's waist and then hugged him tightly. Harry let out a sigh of relief as he hugged Gemma back. "Wait, I need a wee." Gemma said as she pulled away from Harry and quickly walked to the bathroom that was next to Finn's game room.

Harry smirked as he saw her walk away. He then picked up the cheque and put it in a safe place, before he looked through the cupboards to find something for dinner.

* * *

Gemma came out of the bathroom and Harry was chopping up some onions and mushrooms whilst watching the news on the TV in the living room because the rooms as open plan and he could clearly see it.  
"Whatcha doing?" Gemma asked as she leant on the kitchen side.  
"Cooking my amazing spaghetti bolognese and before you ask, yes I'm doing a separate one for Finn without any onions but with extra mushrooms." Harry smirked. Just as he did, an advert for Winter wonderland in Hyde Park came on the TV. "Hey, why don't we go there with Finn this weekend? I heard some of the nurses went there the other day and they said it was really good. I mean, we haven't had a proper family day out yet have we?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah, Finn loves rides. Though I think I'd have to hold your bags for most of them." Gemma smiled as she rubbed her bump.  
"Oh yeah you wouldn't be able to go on the rides. Never mind, we can go somewhere else." Harry stated as he continued to chop up the mushrooms.  
"No, no. I'd be happy to take you two, it could be a reward for Finn's school report for the autumn term. He got all effort 5s and 4s." Gemma stated proudly.  
"Okay then, winter wonderland this Saturday it is." Harry smiled.

**Btw, I know this chapter is set in the beginning of February and winter wonderland would've stopped by then but oh well... Also, I went to winter wonderland on Friday and I highly recommend it if you like rides, it's amazing! (Though some things are expensive.)**

**Also, I've just remembered that at the beginning off his, harry had his wrist in a cast so just imagine he's already had it taken off...**

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	15. Chapter 15

Friday 14th February

It was the day before Gemma, Harry and Finn were going to winter wonderland and 8 days until Finn's party and sleepover, all of which had been organised. Harry was sitting at the nurses station when he spun his chair around to face Mary Claire.  
"Do you like roller coasters?" Harry queried.  
"Why?" Mary Claire asked sheepishly.  
"Just answer it, yes or no?" Harry asked again.  
"I hate them." Mary Claire stated. "Why?" She asked.  
"He would you like a day out tomorrow? Me and Gemma are taking Finn to winter wonderland but she won't be allowed on most of the rides so I was wondering if you'd like to keep her company? I'll pay for travel and food for you I just want someone to stay with her while me and Finn go on the rides." Harry smiled as he fluttered her eyelids.  
"Well seeing as there's free food, why not?" Mary Claire smirked. "Oh, and that includes mulled wine right?" She added.  
"Only One glass, I'd rather Gemma wasn't looking after you considering it's meant to be the other way around." Harry smirked.  
"Okay, what time?" Mary Claire asked.

"Um, we're going by train but I'll pick you up around 11 and we'll go to the train station." Harry replied.  
"Okey dokey. But she'd better not be in one of those moods where all she does is moan." Mary Claire stated.  
"She won't, I promise. See you tomorrow." Harry smiled before he walked off to a patient.

* * *

Saturday 15th February 2014  
After getting the train and tube to Hyde park, the group of four (technically 5) arrived outside the entrance of winter wonderland.  
"Can we go on that? And that? Ooh ooh and that one." Finn said excitedly as he tugged on Harry's sleeve after pointing to the three tallest attractions that he could see above the trees. Finn had been made aware that it was only, the two boys going on because Mary Claire was a 'wimp' and Gemma was unable to go on them.

"We'll see." Harry smirked.  
"Right, we've got a booking for the circus in about half an hour and it says get there twenty minutes early so if we buy some tokens here, we can head over in a minute." Gemma said as she got out her purse. Harry stood there fluttering his eyelids with his hands out pleading for money and Finn did the same. "I'll get twenty tokens for now and see how we get on." Gemma said as she walked up to the kiosk. Tokens were a pound each so she handed over a twenty pound note and collected the twenty tokens, before the group headed over to the circus.

Because they had gotten there early, the four had front row seats in the arena and they sat there waiting as people walked past them selling various snacks, drinks and toys. The arena was decorated with christmas items and it was buzzing with people already. Luckily, it was heated so they weren't cold like they were outside.  
"Oh my god he's fit." Mary Claire said as a boy in his early twenties walked past him. He was dressed up slightly with obvious foundation, eye liner and eyebrow pencil but he looked really cute.  
"You haven't got a chance." Harry smirked. Finn was sitting in the middle of Gemma and Harry and Mary Claire was on the end, next to harry.  
"Oh my god he's fit too!" Mary Claire said excitedly as she smiled and Finn giggled.  
"Mary Claire, they're twins." Gemma stated. Mary Claire looked up and realised there were identical! Same height, same face and makeup just slightly different hair.

"Now I can't chose between them." Mary Claire moaned. "It wouldn't be fair."  
"Shame, you'll just have to leave them alone then." Harry said sarcastically which earned him an elbow in his ribs.  
"Mum, can we get some candy floss? Pleeeease?" Finn asked.  
"Go on then." Gemma sighed as she put her hand up and the woman selling it walked over. Gemma paid for a tub and then opened it and offered it to everyone in the group.  
"Mum, can we get some popcorn? Pleeeease?" Harry pleaded jokily.  
"Yeah pleeeease." Finn joined in.  
"Fine." Gemma smirked before she bought a box of popcorn too and they shared it amongst the group.

"Mary Claire, do you want me to ask if they've got any jobs going spare?" Harry joked.  
"Oh haha posh boy." Mary Claire replied.

* * *

"I cannot believe that people pay to go on things like that." Mary Claire stated as Harry and Finn had just entered the queue line for star flyer. A 70m tall ride where you were spun high up in the air looking down at the entire park below you in circles again and again. You could even see the London eye from the top.  
"Why wouldn't you want to go on it? It's not scary." Gemma stated.  
"I don't see you going on it." Mary Claire stated.  
"I don't see you with a bundle of cells in your uterus giving you an excuse not to go on it." Gemma said smugly. "Do you want anything from there?" Gemma asked after turning around to see a waffle and donut stand which smelt delicious. She assumed that the boys were gonna be a while and Gemma was beginning to get peckish.

"Um, hot chocolate please." Mary Claire smiled.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Finn said as he and Harry had just come through the exit gate. They walked over to find Mary Claire sipping a hot chocolate and Gemma had a hot chocolate in one hand and a half of a hot waffle with Nutella melted on top in the other hand. Both Harry and Finn's mouths dropped open.  
"Go on, you two share it." Gemma said as she handed the rest of the waffle to Harry. He broke it in half and handed Finn's he half with the napkin underneath.  
"Can we go in the haunted house please?" Finn asked. Gemma decided that it was probably the safest attraction for the boys to go on after them eating so she agreed and they headed over there.

"Mum, can't you come on this one? It's not bumpy or rough." Finn asked as Gemma handed Harry the last six 6 tokens to pay for him and Finn.  
"It's up to you but I'd rather you didn't." Harry said honestly to Gemma.  
"I'll wait for you two, and Finn, make sure you try and scare Harry as much as you can." Gemma smiled.  
"I will. Come on slow coach." Finn said as he grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him over to the entrance.

"Can you wait here with my bag? I'm just gonna go and get them some more tokens." Gemma asked as she took her purse out of her bag and put it in her pocket.  
"Yeah sure." Mary Claire replied as she took Gemma's small hand bag and she wandered off to find a token booth.

* * *

Harry and Finn exited the haunted house, they found it more funny than scary because they both spent the time in there trying to scare each other, though there was one person that jumped out at Finn and scared the life out of him.  
"Don't tell mum about that werewolf thing that jumped out at me please." Finn asked quietly.  
"I won't... As long as you help me scare Mary Claire." Harry said as he saw the red head standing by herself. He assumed that Gemma had gone to buy something so he and Finn slowly crept up behind Mary Claire before they both said 'Boo!' And she jumped out of her skin.  
"Jesus Christ Finn! You nearly gave me a heart attack." She said as she put her hand on her racing heart. Finn just giggled in reply.  
"Where's Gemma?" Harry asked.  
"Er, she went to get you two some more tokens- ah there she is." Mary Claire stated as she pointed to the blonde woman who was walking back over through the crowd.

"Right, there's 40 tokens there for you two. That's all you're getting so make them last and chose your rides wisely." Gemma said as she handed Harry the tickets so he could put them in his zip up pocket. To save all of them carrying a bag, Gemma had a small hand bag as she was in charge of the money, with a few snacks and drinks in, and Harry and Mary Claire both had their phones on them so Harry didn't have any money.

"We'll beg her for more later. If you pull a puppy dog face, she can't resist." Harry whispered to Finn.  
"I heard that and I can resist thank you very much." Gemma said smugly.  
"Whoops." Harry whispered which made Finn laugh again. As the four began walking to the next attraction- the bumper cars- Harry saw something on the floor and he picked it up to find that it was a £20 note. His face lit up like a christmas tree.

"There's a steward over there, go and hand it in." Gemma said.  
"Ah but you see, either we take this, get 20 more tokens and make a little boy very happy, or, we could hand this in where a young bloke will claim it and then go and buy booze and cigarettes with it so technically, if we kept this, we'd be prevent lung cancer and liver failure and making a young boy happy. Kill three birds with one stone." Harry said quickly and cleverly to Gemma which made Finn and Mary Claire smirk.

Gemma was left without a reply so Harry punched his fist up in the air.  
"Yes!" He said as he then high fived Finn.  
"Your just as bad as each other." Gemma laughed at the two boys.  
"Can I go to the toilet before we go on the bumper cars please?" Finn asked.  
"Yeah sure, I need a wee as well." Gemma admitted. "You two wanna wait here or are you coming in?"  
"I'll wait here." Mary Claire replied as she sat down on a bench.  
"Me too. Do you want me to hold on to your bag for you?" Harry asked.  
"Considering there's money in there, I don't think so." Gemma said smugly before she and Finn walked off to the toilets. Luckily, they were unisex so they could go in cubicles next to each other and they didn't have to split up.

Finn came out first, and washed his hands. He then stood there waiting for his mum in the busy toilets which now had a longer queue than most of the rides. When Gemma came out, she praised him for waiting, then washed her hands then they both walked back to the other two where they found Harry counting his tokens.  
"58, 59, 60- oh hello, didn't see you there." Harry joked as he put them back in his pocket which caused Gemma to shake her head but she could help to laugh a little.

"Right bumper cars it is." Harry clapped his hands as he stood up. "Now how about if I do the foot pedal and you steer?" Harry suggested to Finn.  
"Yep." Finn smiled.  
"Make sure you wear your seatbelt Finn." Gemma shouted which made Finn blush. Luckily, everyone else around them appeared to be families so he wasn't too embarrassed.

* * *

4pm  
"Right, how many tokens have you two got left?" Gemma asked as Harry and Finn came off a tall tower ride which dropped with an immense speed.  
"Gimme a minute, I'm still trying to find my legs. I think they're back up there." Harry said as he was slightly out of breath, he pointed to the top of the ride.  
"You wimp! It wasn't even that high!" Finn protested.  
"No, no, of course not." Harry said sarcastically as he managed to stand back up. Gemma and Mary Claire had been wandering around the winter themed stalls and stands that were nearby when the two boys went on the rides, and Gemma had bought a few items which she had hid in her bag because she was giving them to Finn as his birthday presents.

Harry took the tokens out of his pocket and counted them.  
"Eight." He stated.  
"Right, if you two wanna find a ride that's 4 each, then we can make it your last and then we can go and find somewhere to have dinner." Gemma said.  
"Yep okay. Wasn't the pirate ship four?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah! Can we go on that please?" Finn asked excitedly.

* * *

4:30pm  
The four were walking out of the exit to winter wonderland and they were going to wander around the streets to find somewhere to eat for dinner. They had all had a small hot dog around lunch time but they didn't have anything else because they planned on having a big dinner. Harry noticed that Finn was walking slower than the others, probably due to the fact that they had been on their feet almost all day so he picked Finn up and lift him up until he was sitting on his shoulders with his legs around his neck.  
"See anywhere we can eat?" Harry asked as the three with feet on the ground made their way through the crowds. Harry had his hands on Finn's lower legs to stop his from falling.  
"Um... There's a Starbucks I think." Finn stated after squinting his eyes.  
"Nope. Starbucks'll stink off coffee- that's a no go." Gemma said quickly.  
Er... I can't see- ooh ooh! There's a buffet!" Finn said excitedly.  
"You okay with that ladies?" Harry asked.  
"Buffet. That's the best word I've heard all day." Mary Claire smiled.  
"Yep me too." Gemma smiled.  
"Right Finn, I can't see much so can you give me some directions?" Harry asked.

"Um. Can you see the traffic lights?" Finn asked.  
"The ones that have just turned red?" Harry queried.  
"Yep."  
"Yeah I can see them."  
"Well head for them, and it's on the other side of the road by the traffic lights." Finn stated.  
"Good lad." Harry smirked as he followed the instructions.

* * *

"Er, diet Pepsi please." Gemma asked. She was next to Gemma who was opposite Harry and Finn in a booth in the buffet which had turned out to be a Chinese buffet.  
"Vodka and coke please." Mary Claire asked.  
"I'll have a diet Pepsi too please." Harry asked.  
"What's a tequila?" Finn read off of the menu.  
"It's pronounced te-kee-la. And try this side." Harry smirked as he turned the menu over so that Finn was looking at the soft drinks menu.  
"Ohh. Can i have an orange squash please?" Finn asked after a few seconds.  
"Yep sure." The waitress smiled. "The plates are up there and you can help yourselves when you are ready." She said before leaving the table.

"You three go first, I'll stay here and look after your things." Harry said because they had all taken their coats off and Gemma's bag was next to her on the booth seat.  
"C'mon munchkin." Gemma said as she took Finn's hand and headed up for the buffet. She decided to serve up Finn's meal with him first because he had never had a Chinese before, let alone a buffet which was absolutely massive! There was a very wide range of food. And there were three sections. One for starters, main, and dessert.

"Do you want any seaweed?" Gemma asked and Finn screwed his face up. She was holding his plate for him as they walked along. Despite the restaurant being packed, they had luckily picked a time to go up when the food bar wasn't too busy.  
"That sounds disgusting!" He stated.  
"It's just fried cabbage." Gemma laughed.  
"Ugh! That sounds even worse." Finn stated.  
"How about some wedges? They're just normal potato wedges."  
"Yes please." Finn said and Gemma put a handful on his plate.  
"How about you try a duck pancake?" Gemma suggested. Finn looked into the section of shredded crispy duck and there was a small woven basket of pancakes next to it.  
"It looks like chicken." Finn stated.  
"Mm, it tastes a bit like chicken too. Go on, just try one." Gemma said as she put a pancake on his plate and put a little bit of duck on it before she rolled it up to make more room on his plate.

Soon, Gemma had filled Finn's plate up for him, and he and Mary Claire sat down at the table whilst Gemma and Harry went up.  
"How're you feeling?" Harry asked as he put crispy duck on Gemma's plate without the pancake because he knew she didn't like them.  
"Bit tired, but I'm alright. You?" Gemma replied.  
"Yeah I'm fine. As long as I have food I'm absolutely fine." He laughed. "Have you felt anything today?"  
"A few little hiccups but nothing much." Gemma replied.

* * *

"Right, I'm going up again." Harry said as he jumped up and headed over to the desserts.  
"Me too." Finn said.  
"No, Finn I think you've had enough." Gemma stated.  
"Please can I get one more of the cream things?" Finn asked with his hands together mocking a beggar.  
"You mean profiteroles." Gemma stated.  
"Yeah just one more of those, please?"  
"Go on then, but if you bring back more than one, I'll eat them. In fact, bring back two so I can have one." Gemma ordered. Finn got up and happily walked over to where Harry was.  
"Oh I bet you can't wait until you're waddling about can you?" Mary Claire joked as she mocked a large bump in front of her.  
"It's not that I'm worried about. It's the going to the toilet every 5 minutes issue. When I was full term with Finn, I'd just gotten my results from college so luckily I was at home, but I couldn't stop peeing. We only had one bathroom so from about 7 months, there was a rule that if you were in the shower, you couldn't lock the door in case I needed to go. Now that I think about it, it saved a lot of water because my brothers were very quick in the shower once they couldn't lock the door." Gemma laughed and Finn and Harry returned.

Finn had two profiteroles as ordered, and Harry had a slice of cake, a profiterole, two cubes of jelly and a few bits of melon.  
"Thank you." Gemma smiled as she took the profiterole from Finn's bowl. After eating that one, she took the one from Harry's bowl too but he didn't even attempt to get it back.  
"I knew you'd take something, that's why I got one of those." Harry stated.

* * *

6:15pm  
The group of four had just just transferred onto the train after they had gotten off of the tube. Their journey from there was straightforward as it was a one hour journey and they didn't have to switch trains. All four of them were sitting in a small booth at the back of the train in an almost empty carriage. Both Gemma and Finn put their feet up on Harry's lap and Finn was snuggling up to Gemma to get comfortable.  
"If you're gonna get some sleep, I'll look after this." Harry whispered as he took Gemma's handbag from her.  
"Look at the pictures on my phone." Gemma whispered sleepily just before she fell asleep. Harry got out Gemma's phone, he knew the password was 2225 because Finn's birthday was the 22nd February 2005. He unlocked it and looked at the pictures with Mary Claire. There were loads of pictures of the two boys on the rides, along with one where Harry had a plate stacked as high as he could've gotten it with Chinese food. The one picture he loved, was the one that Mary Claire had taken of Harry and Gemma, standing with their arms around each other's waists, with Finn standing in front of them and all three were smiling.

He uploaded it to Facebook, with the caption: Winter wonderland! Btw, Mary Claire was a wimp and didn't go on any of the rides ;) with- Harry Tressler and Mary-Claire Carter.

He tagged himself becuase he had uploaded it on Gemma's account. He looked up to see Gemma and Finn both fast asleep.  
"Would it be cruel to draw a moustache on both of them?" Harry whispered to Mary Claire.  
"No but, you haven't got a pen have you?" Mary Claire stated. Harry opened Gemma's bag to see if she had a pen. As soon as he opened it, he saw a half empty pack of panty liners and a small box of Gaviscon tablets. "Don't go through her bag." Mary Claire whispered harshly as she closed the bag.  
"Why has she got pantyliners?" Harry whispered.  
"Pregnancy can cause increased amounts of discharge, that's probably why." Mary Claire replied.  
"Ugh, that's disgusting." Harry replied as he pulled a face.  
"God if you think that's disgusting, I'd hate to see what you'd be like at the birth." Mary Claire joked.  
"Let's just say I'm gonna be staying at the top end if possible." Harry joked.

* * *

7:13pm  
"Sleepy heads... Wakey wakey..." Harry sing softly as he attempted to wake up the three people surrounding him. He moved his legs causing both finn and Gemma's legs to drop to the floor which woke them up. "We're nearly home." He stated. "And this one, is a heavier sleeper than Gemma." He said loudly as he tried to wake up Mary Claire.  
"Hm? What? Oh..." Mary Claire said as she began to stretch.

Soon, they arrived in Holby, Harry drove Mary Claire home, and then because fin had fallen asleep in the car, Harry carefully carried him up to bed, in the hope that he would finally sleep in his own bed by himself. After making sure Finn was settled, Harry joined Gemma in their bed, and he cuddled up to her before he fell into a deep sleep.

**Here's an extremely long chapter :) Please review x  
The next chapter is Finn's party.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Saturday 22nd February, 7am**

Harry poked his head around Finn's bedroom door where he had finally been able to sleep alone for the past few nights.  
"I thought you'd be awake." Harry smirked. "Happy birthday mate." He added.  
"Thanks." Finn said as he stretched he then felt something wet between his legs. Harry noticed that Finn flushed bright red.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Harry asked as he knelt down next to Finn's bed.  
"I think I wet the bed." Finn mumbled quietly.  
"Okay, don't worry about it. Why don't you go to the bathroom and I'll bring you some clean clothes?" Harry suggested softly. Finn nodded and slid out of bed. As Harry pulled back the duvet, he realised that Finn hadn't wet himself, he'd had a wet dream.

* * *

Finn had just opened all of his birthday presents so Harry and Gemma walked into the open plan kitchen to make breakfast.  
"He had his first wet dream by the way." Harry whispered.  
"What?!" Gemma said rather loudly causing Harry to shush her.  
"Don't worry, I changed his sheets and explained to him what it is." Harry whispered.  
"Right..." Gemma replied awkwardly. "You don't think that it could be an early sign of-"  
"No, no. Don't even think that." Harry interrupted before she said testicular cancer. "As much as you don't want to admit it, he's just growing up." He whispered.  
"I know." Gemma mumbled. "By the way... I looked up Finn's dad's hospital records." Gemma admitted. "He lives near Manchester... By the looks of things, he doesn't have long left. His consultant says the chemo is wearing him down too much." Gemma whispered as she glanced over at Finn who was playing with his new action figure.

* * *

5pm

Gemma was rubbing her 18 week bump which was growing more and more each day as she sat on the sofa next to Harry. Jordan, Ollie and Finn were playing in the games room with the things in their party bag whilst they waited for their pizzas to be delivered. Finn had had an amazing day with all of his friends in the pool downstairs, and now his two best friends were sleeping over.

"Today went a lot smoother than I thought it would." Gemma admitted.  
"You didn't doubt my party organising skills did you?" Harry smirked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
"I can't deny you can throw amazing parties, I was just worried that you didn't know how to throw one age appropriate for Finn." Gemma smirked.  
"Yeah well I have to admit, I did have a bit of help from Sacha." Harry stated and as he did, there was a knock at the door. "Boys, dinner's here." Harry shouted as he got up and took the four pizza boxes (3 small and 1 large) along with the carrier bag from the delivery man. He paid the man and then joined the three boys and Gemma at the breakfast bar where the adults sat at one end, and the boys sat at the other.

"Right, small pepperoni for Ollie. Small margarita for Jordan and small meat feast for Finn." Harry said as he handed the boys their boxes. "And there's some wedges and chicken strips to share." He added as he put two boxes in the middle of the boys.

"And, one extra large meat feast with extra bacon, a box of potato skins, and BBQ chicken wings for us." Harry said quietly as he opened all of the boxes for him and Gemma- as expected- began eating straight away.

* * *

7pm  
Harry and Gemma had just settled the boys down in the living room, in front of the TV, in their sleeping bags. They had just put a movie on and given the boys a bowl of popcorn to share.  
"Right, we're gonna go to bed now. You can stay up as long as you like but just keep the noise down please." Harry said and Gemma had already walked into their bedroom. He then joined her and shut their bedroom door so that they couldn't hear the TV as much.  
"I booked my 20 week anomaly scan for two weeks time by the way. It's on Saturday 8th March." Gemma stated as she got into bed. Harry soon joined her. "I think we should take Finn to the scan. It might help him to understand what's happening a bit more." Gemma added.  
"Well that's fine with me." Harry smiled as he snuggled up to Gemma under the bed. Little did the couple know, they were going to receive life changing news when they went for the scan. But would it be for better, or for worse?

**Thanks for reading, please review x  
I know this chapter is crap but it's a filler for a more dramatic storyline coming up ;) I bet you can't guess what it is!**


	17. Chapter 17

Saturday 8th March

Gemma was laying there with a probe being held on her 20 week bump as a sonographer took notes and measurements of the baby. He had only been looking for mere seconds when he took the probe off. Harry was sitting on the chair and Finn was sitting on his lap.  
"I just need to go and get the consultant." He said before standing up and leaving the room. Gemma glanced at Harry worriedly and she took his hand and squeezed it tightly.  
"What's happening?" Finn asked confusedly as he saw the panic in his mums face.  
"Not sure mate, just sit still and stay quiet for now." Harry replied as he tried to mask the fear. Then, the obs and gynae consultant, Mr T, along with the sonographer returned. Mr T picked up Gemma's notes and looked at her previous scan.  
"Er Gemma, was anything picked up at the 12 week scan?" He asked.  
"No. Why what's wrong?" Gemma asked quickly.  
"Try not to panic, I just need to have a look." Mr T said as he sat besides Gemma whilst the sonographer stood at the end of the bed. Mr T picked up the lubricated probe and placed it back on Gemma's stomach he moved it about for a few minutes before he came to a conclusion. "Ok, what's your name?" Mr T asked Finn.  
"Finn." He replied quietly.  
"Okay Finn, can you tell me what you think is different on this scan to a normal scan?" He asked as he turned the screen. Gemma and Harry quickly looked and instantly worked out what the difference was; it wasn't anything to worry about. Or was it?  
"Um... I don't know." Finn admitted.  
"Well usually, there's one little blob. But because there's two, that means..." Mr T trailed off.  
"It's two babies?" Finn queried.  
"Yep, your having twins." He stated to Gemma and Harry.  
"It's a girl and a boy." Gemma whispered as she tried to take in the news. She was still staring at the screen.  
"Yep, that's right." Mr T confirmed as he stared at the screen. "Look Max, I'm sorry but I've got more experience in this area so I'll perform the anomaly scan." Mr T said to the sonographer. He nodded before leaving the room.

* * *

20 minutes later  
"Right, would you like a copy of the scan?" Mr T asked as he had finally finished taking notes and measurements of the two babies.  
"Can we have three please?" Gemma asked. She wanted one for her parents, Harry's parents and one for themselves.  
"Yep sure." Mr T replied before he printed them and handed them to the couple. They were free of charge because they worked at the hospital. "If you just wanna get cleaned up and sit over there that would be great." Mr T said as he put away the equipment and then sat behind his desk. She wiped her stomach with a paper towel and then pulled her shirt down and slipped off of the bed. Gemma, Harry and Finn all sat in front of his desk as he updated Gemma's patient notes.

"Right now, the boy is a little bit bigger than the girl at the moment but I don't think it's anything to worry about; there's always one bigger than the other. You might have seen that they're in two separate amniotic sacs with different placentas so they aren't identical." He explained. "Now, you probably wouldn't have heard about this but I'm running a research project into the pregnancy when carrying twins because there isn't a great deal of information about it. You don't have to take part in it but, as doctors, I'm sure you'll know how essential it is that you have patients willing to help." He explained. "Now there wouldn't be anything that would affect you or the babies, all I'm talking about is weekly meetings, monthly scans and a few other things. You can have some time to think about it-"

"I'll do it." Gemma interrupted. Both she and Harry knew how difficult it was to find a patient willing to have their medical history written about in an essay and she also knew that she would be able to withdraw at any point if she didn't want to do it anymore.  
"Are you sure?" Mr T queried.  
"Absolutely." Gemma replied and Harry took her hand and squeezed it; a sign that he supported her decision.  
"Well that's brilliant, really thank you so much." Mr T said happily as he leant forward and shook Gemma and Harry's hands. "Now obviously, this was meant to be a normal anomaly scan so there's another appointment in this room soon. How about I email you the details? And if I send you a proposed timetable for the meetings etc, you can tell me if there's any times you can't make." Mr T suggested.  
"Yeah, that's fine." Gemma smiled.  
"Oh and there's one other thing. Now this is not to judge you or to make you think that you have to eat ridiculously healthy, but I would like it if you would be able to keep a diary of everything you eat and drink, as well as your sleeping habits. I mean, I'll send over the details in the email but it's just to give you an idea of what sort of things would be involved." Mr T explained.

"Yeah, don't worry that's fine." Gemma smiled as she stood up and took Finn's hand in hers.  
"Okay then, I'll be in contact soon." Mr T smiled as he stood up and opened the door for the family of three- soon to be 5.

* * *

8pm  
Gemma had bought a thick pukka project notepad earlier in the day to keep track of the details required by Mr T. She had already received the email from Mr T and Harry had taken Finn down the corner shop for some sweets because Gemma wanted Harry to find out what Finn thought about Gemma having twins. She opened the notepad to the first page and began to write down the basic notes that were needed for the research project, leaving gaps where she couldn't yet fill it out. He had asked for a thorough and detailed report on her food and drink intake, her sleeping habits, any symptoms and a lot more.

_Starting weight:_

_Approximate weight gain per week in 1st trimester: 1lb  
Approximate weight gain per week in 2nd trimester: 2lbs  
Approximate weight gain per week in 3rd trimester:_

_8/3/2014  
20 weeks + 2 days_

_Fluid intake:_

_- 1L of water_

_- 1 cup of decaffeinated tea with milk no sugar_

_- Apprx. 300ml apple juice  
- 500ml vitamin water (multi-v)_

_Food intake:  
- 2 apples  
- 2 slices of buttered toast  
- BLT sandwich  
- Small bag of crisps  
- Probiotic yogurt..._

And the list went on and on. Gemma had finally finished when Finn and Harry came home and Finn had a small pot of pick and mix sweets.  
"Go on, you go and play. You can stay up a bit later today seeing as it's Saturday." Harry said and Finn happily sprinted off to his games room and shut the door behind him. "Wow you've put a lot of detail." Harry smirked as he look at the 3, A4 pages that she had filled out.

"Yeah well, there isn't a lot out there about twins so it needs to be done." Gemma stated as she went to join Harry on the sofa. The pair had yet to talk about having twins because they had always found an excuse throughout the day whether it was going shopping, tidying the house, cooking dinner or even Gemma needing the toilet.

"Harry."  
"Gemma." They both said each other's name at the first time.  
"Go on you first." Gemma said.  
"No, no. You first." Harry said and Gemma took a deep breath before continuing.  
"You think we can handle two babies?" Gemma asked finally.  
"Course we can." Harry smiled as he put his hand on Gemma's thigh.  
"What did Finn say?" Gemma asked quietly.  
"He didn't seem bothered about it at all. Though, he does still want to train the boy up to be in his own football club." Harry joked. "I was looking up things on the internet about twins... I think the best thing to do before they're born is to get me, you and Finn into a routine and then make a new one once they're here. I looked at a forum and one mum said that the one thing that kept her sane was a routine because she always knew what she had to do next." Harry explained with his arm around her shoulder. "But we've still got months before they're here so we've got plenty of time to prepare." He added.

"I'm gonna get massive." Gemma sighed as she looked down at her bump.  
"Maybe. But you'll shrink back once you've had them." Harry said kindly.  
"Mm." Gemma mumbled. Harry looked at Gemma and saw her eyelids slowly drooping and then reopening again.  
"Come on, if you go to bed, I'll stay up and put Finn to bed soon." Harry said as he stood up. Gemma then laid down across the sofa because he had created more room for her. He then picked her up and carried her bridal style to their bedroom where he laid her in bed. Thankfully, she was already in her pyjamas, though Harry would certainly have had no problem getting Gemma dressed. He tucked her in before he left and went to Finn's game room. Harry played with Finn on his xbox for a while, before the two boys went to bed.

**Thanks for reading :)  
I know some people said don't to twins because there are loads of fics with twins in, but I promise you I am going to make this one as realistic as possible. Because some twin fics I've read have been all 'simple birth, change two nappies and put both to bed', I'm gonna make the storyline more complex.  
Please review x**


	18. Chapter 18

**Saturday 15th March**  
Harry and Gemma had decided to go shopping for the day whilst Finn was staying at Gemma's mum's flat for the Saturday night so that they could have a bit of a break. At 21 weeks pregnant with twins, she was feeling the toll on her body. Though keeping the diary with everything that she ate or drank and all of her toilet breaks for Mr T's research was helpful because she had managed to work out that foods including fajitas, curries and Thai food gave her heart burn, and that tea made her go to the toilet more often so she had eliminated that from her diet completely. She also learnt from Mr T that she wasn't eating enough iron rich foods and that if she carried on, she would most likely develop anaemia so being part of his research actually benefitted her too.

Harry and Gemma had just entered Holby's biggest shopping centre- the Bentalls centre- and they walked hand in hand.  
"Right, I think we should get Finn those new football boots he wants because his school report is excellent and I got a letter the other day about how well Finn did on his geography project." Gemma explained.  
"Yep sure." Harry replied as the pair walked up to the map. "I think we should leave mothercare until last because we're probably gonna get a lot from there, why don't we go to... Boots first?" Harry suggested. "We could start getting things for your birth bag and we need some more toiletries anyway."

"Yep okay." Gemma replied and the couple made their way to Boots.

* * *

After spending almost 30 minutes in boots, they had filled up two baskets with their usual toiletries such as shaving gel, razors and shampoo, along with some maternity pads (well three packs of them isn't some), breast pads and cream, stretch mark oil and an aerosol evian water spray that they would put in Gemma's birth bag.  
"That's £43.89 please." The cashier stated. Harry flashed his eyes at Gemma before he got out his credit card and paid.

"Oh that reminds me," Harry began as he saw a building society. "I'm just gonna go and pay the cheque from my father in the bank." He said as he headed towards the Barclays Bank.  
"Harry, why don't we merge banks? That way we'll have two incomes and we won't have to worry about who's paying for what." Gemma suggested as they joined the short queue.  
"Yeah sure." Harry agreed.

* * *

12:30pm  
"Where do you want to go for lunch?" Harry asked as he had one arm weighed down with shopping bags and he had the other wrapped around Gemma's waist.  
"Um..." Gemma trailed off as she looked over the balcony and up and down the 4 floor shopping centre.  
"Well how hungry are you?" Harry asked to make her decision easier.  
"On a scale of one to ten: eleven." Gemma smiled.  
"Okay, how about... Prezzos?" Harry suggested.  
"What do they do? I've never been in there." Gemma asked.  
"Pizzas, pastas and salads, it's just an Italian restaurant basically." Harry explained.  
"Okay then, but if you order anything with tuna, or any kind of fish or shellfish, I will throw up on you." Gemma warned.

* * *

Gemma and Harry were both full after each having a started, main, dessert and two glasses of coke each. Harry took the shopping bags including their toiletries, Gemma's new maternity clothes and a few shirts and jeans for Finn down to the car. Once he came back up, the couple headed to mothercare and they stood at the entrance. The mothercare in Holby was one of the biggest in the country and it took up the majority of the top floor.  
"Can we make an agreement before we start looking at things that we don't just but everything that we like?" Harry smirked.  
"Like I would do that anyway..." Gemma said sly as she took a trolley and entered the shop.  
"Right, my dad said that the cot was the main one on- ah, there it is." Harry said as he pointed to the wooden cot picture on a box. Harry's father had decorated the nursery however, it had only been decorated for one baby and so they needed a second cot. They also needed to but the supplies for the babies because the nursery only had it's furniture in it.  
"Are you sure it was that one?" Gemma asked sheepishly as she observed the image on the flat pack box.  
"Yeah look, it's got the little logo on the bottom bar." Harry said as he pointed. Gemma agreed so he picked up the box and put it in the trolley. "I'll push it." Harry said as he took the trolley off of Gemma.  
"I'm not an invalid." Gemma stated but she couldn't be bothered to take the trolley back so they carried on to the newborn area.  
"Oh, the joy of nappies." Harry joked as he looked at the many different types.  
"Don't get those ones." Gemma warned as she stopped Harry from picking up the first packet he saw. "They gave Finn really bad nappy rash." She stated.  
"Lovely." Harry said sarcastically as he watched Gemma pick up two packs of newborn size 1 nappies and placed them in the trolley.

"Are you gonna breastfeed or...?" Harry queried awkwardly.  
"Yeah yeah. I mean, I'll try to anyway. I fed Finn so as long as I produce enough milk to feed both of them, I will." Gemma said as part of her clinical side kicked in. She knew it was better for her babies if they were breastfeed and considering the discomfort and effort it would cause her, in return she would gain babies with a good immune system, as well as a strong bond with them. Harry nodded and then began looking at the babysuits, mittens, socks and hats for newborns.  
"Harry there's something I need to tell you." Gemma admitted.  
"Well that sounds ominous." Harry smirked before he matured and composed himself as he saw the serious look on Gemma's face.  
"Well you know that twins are usually born earlier." Gemma stated.  
"Yep. I looked it up it averages around 37 weeks." Harry stated.  
"Yeah well, one of the factors that can contribute to early labour is a previous early born... And I had Finn... When I was just over 36 weeks." Gemma admitted quietly.

"So the risk of our babies being born prematurely is slightly higher." Harry concluded. "It's alright, I understand and it's not your fault. It's probably just because you've got a small frame, but don't worry about it. When the time comes, we'll be ready, that's why we're preparing now." Harry said softly which comforted Gemma and put her at ease slightly. "Oh now that is adorable." Harry said to change the subject as he picked up a newborn set that contained 2 sleepsuits, 1 short sleeve bodysuit, 2 pairs of mittens, 1 hat, 1 sleeveless vest and a bib, all in white.  
"I suppose we'll have to get two of them won't we." Gemma smiled as she began to forget her fears of an early labour. Instead, she wanted to focus on their shopping trip for that afternoon to keep her occupied because the better that they were prepared, the easier it would be when it came around to the birth. Harry picked up two sets and put them in the trolley. "Ooh, I've just remembered something. You carry on, I'll be back in a minute." Gemma said before she disappeared into the many aisles of the shop.

Harry picked up some cheap sleep suits and blankets, some in pink and some in blue and after a few minutes, Gemma returned. She had two packets in her hand, each containing a black bump band in the size 8-10 which provided support for Gemma's abdomen and back.  
"One they're comfortable, two, they keep me warm and three, they cover my bump so that when I reach up and my shirt lifts up, you can't see it." Gemma explained to Harry's unanswered question. "Oh, we need muslin cloths and lots of them." Gemma stated.  
"Can't you just get a few and wash them?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah but at the rate babies go through them, it's easier just to have loads so you don't have to have the washing machine on 24/7." Gemma replied.  
"Well I'm glad I've got you, I wouldn't have a clue where to start with this." Harry laughed as he followed Gemma to another aisle.

"There we go, pack of ten for £5." Gemma announced as she picked up three packs of white, square muslin cloths.  
"Thirty?!" Harry shrieked.  
"Sshh." Gemma whispered as she heard a baby, not far from them, stir.  
"Sorry." Harry laughed quietly as he began to push the trolley as he followed Gemma again.

* * *

7pm  
Gemma and Harry had spent close to £500 in total on their grand shopping trip for maternity clothes, Finn's football boots, toiletries and baby things. In the evening, they had a simple dinner of chicken Caesar salad with a bottle of vitamin water and they ended up snuggling on the sofa watching TV together whilst Finn was spending the night at Gemma's mum's place.  
"You know, seeing as we're alone for the first night in a while, how about me and you go and spend some quality time together?" Harry said suggestively as he soothingly stroked her thigh.  
"Only if you abide by some rules." Gemma replied.  
"Such as?" Harry asked curiously.  
"You let me keep the bump band and my bra on, and you don't touch my chest, or lean on it." Gemma said sternly.  
"Let me guess, you've got sore breasts." Harry stated rather than asked and Gemma nodded.

"One of the perks of being 21 weeks pregnant with twins." Gemma joked.

"C'mon, I promise that I'll abide by your rules." He added humorously as he guided Gemma to their bedroom.

It didn't take long before they were kissing passionately on the double bed. Harry had his hand in Gemma's leggings, teasing her to make her want more but he stopped when the phone on the bedside cabinet began ringing. Gemma reached over and caught her breath back before she picked it up whilst Harry looked down at her, hoping that it would be a salesperson so that she could hang up and they could resume their activities quickly.  
"Hello?... Oh hi Finn... Just a bit of shopping. You?... Really? That sounds fun!... Yeah, yeah I love you too sweetheart... Night... Night baby." Gemma said as she hung up and placed the phone back on the bedside cabinet.  
"Anticlimax." Harry joked. "Is he alright?"  
"Yeah yeah, he just wanted to say goodnight." Gemma stated. "Now come on, where were we?" She smirked before leaning in to kiss him. They embraced into a night of passion -or a 'spectacular fireworks display' as some of their colleagues would have put it- and fell asleep in each other's arms, naked under the duvet.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**

**Coming up soon, Harry has an important question to ask Gemma but will he receive permission from both of their parents and Finn? **


	19. Chapter 19

**Sunday 13th April**  
As planned, each Sunday morning Gemma was to have a meeting with Mr T where he would take her weight and other measurements, and he would update his research project using Gemma's notes about her food and drink intake, exercise regimes etc.

Gemma had just jumped off of the scales and sat back down in front of Mr T's desk next to Harry who had Finn on his lap. Usually, he came with them because then he felt more involved in the pregnancy, and he knew what was going on. And at 25 weeks pregnant Gemma's back was aching, her feet were swollen and she was generally exhausted.

"Right, so from your latest scan, I'm sorry to say that there isn't really a lot of improvement because the boy seems to be growing a lot more than the girl. Now as far as I can see, her lungs aren't going to be quite strong enough to breath on her own if she continues to develop at the same rate she is now. Which is why, I'd like to talk to you about a planned c-section at around 37 weeks because one: we want to get them out before they get too big, and two: a c-section would place a lot less stress on the girl's lungs." Mr T explained.

"So she's going to die?" Harry croaked eventually.  
"No, no, no. What I meant was, once the twins are born, they will most likely need to go to our neonatal intensive care unit where they will be given a little bit of help to breath. But as you know we are one of the best NICU units in the country and I can assure you, we will do everything we can to keep them alive." Mr T explained solemnly.  
"And what about early labour?" Gemma asked quietly.  
"Well, if you do go into early labour, I want you to come into the hospital as soon as you can because if possible, we'd like to stop the labour using drugs. But as you know, they don't always work in which case, there wouldn't be much we could do, other than give you steroids to make the babies develop a little more before their born and we would get two beds in our neonatal unit ready for whatever happens." Mr T explained.

"So they're gonna be okay?" Finn asked as he turned and faced his mum and Harry.  
"We'll just have to see." Harry replied as he placed his hand on Finn's back.

* * *

Later on, Gemma had prepared the family lunch to keep her mind off of things. She had only made them a baguette each with a small salad- Finn had a bag of crisps instead- but it gave her something to do. The family were sitting at the breakfast bar, slowly eating but the tension could be cut with a butter knife.  
"Right, we can't be like this for the next 10 or so weeks." Harry finally gained the courage to speak and Gemma and Finn looked at him, wondering where he was going with this. "There's no point moping about it because whatever happens, is gonna happen and there's nothing that we can do about it. So can we just, not feel like this is a taboo subject? Okay?" Harry asked. Both Finn and Gemma nodded in agreement before they carried on eating together as a family.

* * *

2pm  
Gemma was busy researching facts and figures on the internet and Harry decided that it was best to let her be upset for a while and let her do her own thing so he went and poked his head around Finn's game room where Finn was half heartedly playing his xbox.  
"Hey mate. Why don't we go and play a game of football? It's pretty warm outside." Harry suggested. Being mid April, it was actually quite sunny and warm and it had been that way for the last two or three weeks which made it seem as though they were going to have a hot, dry summer.  
"Can you go in goal?" Finn asked as he jumped up and grabbed a football from the floor.  
"Yeah sure, as long as you go easy on me. I'm getting old." Harry joked. Finn smirked before he ran out of the games room past Harry and into his bedroom. He quickly got dressed into his PE shorts and his Holby United poor all shirt that he got for his birthday and was personalised with the number 9 and FINN written on the back. Soon after informing Gemma, the pair left and headed down to their local park.

"Finn, can you keep secrets?" Harry asked as he and Finn were walking down the road towards the park.  
"Yeah. Why? What is it?" Finn asked curiously.  
"Well first of all, I was wondering what you'd think of having the surname Tressler rather than Wilde?" Harry queried. He had spent hours thinking about how he was going to approach this.  
"Can I?" Finn asked excitedly.  
"So you wouldn't mind?" Harry smiled.  
"No. All the boys in my class always make jokes about saying that I'm a Wilde animal. They're only joking but it does get annoying." Finn explained. "Why?" He asked.  
"Well, I wanted to tell you first, before anyone else, that I'm gonna ask your mum to marry me. And if she says yes, that'll make you Finn Tressler, but I want to know what you think before I ask her because I want to know that you're okay with it." Harry explained. He wanted to make Finn feel grown up and responsible by asking him.

"As long as it cheers mum up, I'm fine with it." Finn stated happily.  
"You think mum needs cheering up?" Harry queried and Finn nodded.  
"I want to talk about the twins but... I don't want to upset you or mum." Finn admitted.  
"Well you can talk to me about it, I promise I won't get mad or upset." Harry said softly as they entered the gate of the park.  
"Ive seen it in movies before where babies are born really early... Does it mean that you and mum are gonna be spending a lot of time in hospital?" Finn asked quietly.

"If there are complications then yes. I think maybe the best thing for everyone, would probably be for you to stay with nan for a while when they are born. That way you'll be looked after. But you can always come up to see me and mum whenever you want. Well I say that, you might not be able to see you brother and sister for a few days until they've stabilised... If they stablilise... But if- when they get better, you'll be able to meet them." Harry explained as he tried to think of the right word to say. They had just reached the 5 aside goal post.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Finn had had enough of kicking about and the two headed back to their penthouse.  
"You can't say anything to mum about me proposing to her." Harry stated.  
"I won't, I cross my heart." Finn said. "When are you going to do it?" Finn asked.  
"Well I was going to plan a dinner but after the meeting this morning, I think I should maybe ask her this evening on the balcony in front of the sunset." Harry explained.  
"Ugh, you two are disgusting!" Finn exclaimed.  
"You wait a few years- well hopefully more than a few years- and you'll have your first girlfriend-"  
"Eeeewwww." Finn whined and Harry laughed.

* * *

6pm  
Harry had just cleared up from dinner when he winked at Finn to give him the signal. Finn ran out onto the balcony up the railing where he looked out over the sky rise buildings of Holby including the hospital.  
"Mum! Mum, quick look at this!" Finn shouted as he pointed to a random part of Holby. Gemma groaned before she got up front he sofa and pushed her hand into the small of her back to support her massive 25 week bump. She went out onto the balcony and looked over to where Finn was pointing.  
"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Gemma asked confusedly. But she didn't hear a reply, only a deep voice clearing their throat besides her. She looked to see Harry next to her and he was down on one knee holding a small square opened box with a three stone plait in engagement ring in it. It was glistening because of the suns rays and she couldn't help but smile.

"Gemma Wilde, will you marry me?" Harry asked.  
"Of course I will!" Gemma squealed almost immediately before she let Harry slip the ring onto her finger. It fitted perfectly, and then the two leant in for a deep, passionate kiss whilst Harry rested his hands on Gemma's bump. Little did Gemma know that Harry had asked Finn to take pictures so he was standing there by the back door with Harry's iPhone taking plenty of pictures of the couple with the sunset and Holby's skyline in the background.

* * *

8pm  
Harry had uploaded the best of the pictures of the couple and put it as his cover picture on Facebook. It was the one of the two kissing. Gemma had her hands on Harry's cheeks, clearing showing the engagement ring and Harry had his hands gently placed on her bump with the red, orange and yellow colours from the sunset creating a beautiful background. It had already received 127 likes!

Gemma had just tucked Harry into bed after he had had a bath and changed into his pyjamas.  
"Finn, have you checked recently?" Gemma asked softly as she stroked his hair which had been kept dry during the bath. He had the duvet up to his chin and his head rested on his pillow. She meant the check that Mark, Finn's urologist had recommended for him to do once a month to check of any anomalies or early signs of testicular cancer.  
"Yeah, I did it last week." Finn replied quietly.  
"And everything's okay?" Gemma queried.  
"Mmhmm." Finn replied sleepily.  
"Okay, good boy. Night night." Gemma whispered before she stood up, turned Finn's lamp and headed to the door.  
"Mum?" Finn said before she left the room,  
"Yeah." Gemma smiled.  
"I'm really happy for you." Finn stated.  
"Aw, Finn!" Gemma squealed quietly before she hugged Finn tightly.  
"Mum, your crushing me." Finn moaned and Gemma pulled away.  
"Sorry." She smirked. "Right, night night Finn." Gemma whispered before she tucked him in again and then left the room.

Gemma went and sat next to Harry on the sofa on front of the TV. He wrapped them both in a blanket and rested one hand on her waist, and the other on her massive bump which was bigger than most 25 week bumps because she had two babies in her uterus, rather than the usual one.  
"How're you feeling?" Harry asked softly.  
"Like I'm in a soppy clichéd film." Gemma joked. "I love you." Gemma said as she rested her head on the side of his chest as she enjoyed having his arm around her.  
"I love you too Dr Tressler." He joked.  
"Oh god, that's gonna get annoying. I think we should stick with dr Wilde at work to keep everyone from getting confused." Gemma stated.  
"Whatever you want. But you'll always be Mrs Tressler to me." Harry smirked as he kissed her on the forehead.

After watching TV for a while, the couple went to bed and snuggle up to each other under the duvet to keep warm in each other's company.

**Thanks for reading, please review x  
I know this chapter is a bit soppy so unless anyone has any ideas that they want put in, I'm just gonna skip ahead a bit to where Gemma has the babies, but whether that will be by planned c-section or otherwise will remain a mystery. For now...  
Please review x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Tuesday 8th July, 9:30am**

On the 1st June, Gemma and Harry had a big white wedding which was paid for and organised by Harry's father because Gemma didn't know who her father was. Gemma wore a dress which hugged her figure, especially her bump. She had Mary Claire as her bridesmaid and Finn was Harry's best man, though he didn't give a speech because Gemma didn't want to put too much pressure on him as he was already stressed about looking after the rings. But nonetheless, the day went smoothly, and Mr and Mrs Tressler are now happily married with their son, Finn Tressler, and they had two more that were on the way.

It was the beginning of the summer holidays and Gemma had already gone on maternity leave which was timed perfectly so that she didn't need to leave Finn with her mum the entire summer; she was at home to look after him for the first summer in a long time. At 36 weeks pregnant with twins, Gemma was enormous and she had to use a great deal of energy to do anything, even going to the toilet made her out of breath. The concern about the girl being smaller than the boy still stood and Gemma was booked in for her c-section the next week.

Finn had his bag packed to go and stay with Gemma's mum and although they hoped that all of his things wouldn't be needed, they had packed clothes for a month, just incase the dreaded did happen.

"It's too hot." Gemma moaned to herself. She was lying on the sofa in their penthouse watching TV with her head twisted to the side and her bump facing the ceiling. The back door was open wide so there was plenty of fresh air coming on from the balcony, however, the fresh air was still warm.

It was only around 28°, not as hot as it was last year, however for someone with an abundance of extra weight on her stomach, Gemma was sweating profusely. Finn must've heard Gemma moan to herself because he appeared in front of Gemma with a cold bottle of water, a wet flannel, and an orange ice lolly. He was wearing shorts and a tshirt, whilst Gemma was wearing very short denim shorts and a tight, light blue tank tube top which stopped just below her bust so that her bump was out in the open in an attempt to let as much of her body heat out as possible. She didn't mind Finn seeing her bump -despite that fact that she had a dozen deep red stretch marks on it- because Finn was too innocent and too young to be able to judge Gemma's appearance.

"Thanks." Gemma smiled. "I thought we didn't have any ice lollies left." Gemma stated before she began sucking the lolly to cool her scorching mouth down.  
"We didn't, but Harry made some out of orange juice in the moulds we have this morning before he left for work." Finn explained as he put the cool flannel on his mum's forehead.  
"Okay. Um, would you mind getting a tea towel and running that under the cold tap for my bump please?" Gemma asked. She hated asked Finn to do things for her, but at the same time, he loved being able to help his mum, and Gemma really had no energy to do anything. Even if she needed the toilet, she'd wait until she was on the verge of wetting herself before she got up and went.

"Sure." Finn nodded enthusiastically before he ran off towards the airing cupboard. A few seconds after her son left, Gemma felt a sharp pain in her bump and it swept through her body from the peak of her bump, to her lower spine. She held her breath and waited for it to pass. Luckily, it did before Finn arrived so Gemma just pretended that she was puffing up her pillow before she laid back down and Finn laid the wet, cool tea towel on Gemma's stretched, swollen bump.  
"Thanks." Gemma smiled. "Hey look, Harry potter and the philosopher's stone is just about to start. Do you wanna watch it?" Gemma asked and Finn didn't answer. He just bounded across the living room and grabbed his favourite Spider-Man beanbag, he put it just in front of the sofa that Gemma was lying on, but he sat in front of her stomach so that he wasn't in her way. Finn got comfortable and the movie began.

* * *

Almost half an hour into the movie, Gemma felt the same sharp shopping pain in her bump but she managed to refrain from making a noise so that Finn didn't notice. She was sure that Harry had made a pact with Finn that if she showed even the tiniest sign of going into labour, he had to text him with the phone he got for his birthday. She let out a deep breath once the pain had gone and she decided that it would be best to head for the hospital. She knew that the sooner that they tried to stop early labour, the more effective the treatment could be so she turned to film off at which Finn moaned.  
"Sorry but, I need to... Well I... I think it's time." Gemma admitted as she heaved herself up off of the sofa.  
"What to go to the hospital?" Finn asked quickly as he jumped up.  
"Yeah. I'll call Harry's driver and drop you off at Nan's first." Gemma stated as she locked the back door.  
"Can't I stay with you for now? I mean, I can always go to Nan's later can't I? I mean, you said I could be there at the birth so..." Finn trailed off and Gemma thought about it as she headed for the bedroom to shut the windows.  
"I don't know Finn." Gemma admitted.  
"Please? I promise I'll be good." Finn pleaded as he picked up his holdall that had all of his clothes and things for entertainment in.  
"I... Fine. But it's not going to be exciting Finn." Gemma sighed as Finn followed her with his bag and Gemma picked up her phone and keys. She pulled on a hoodie and then a pair of flip flops before she decided that she was presentable enough despite the fact that her shorts were barely even worth wearing. Her birth bag was in the boot of Harry's car so she dialled Harry's driver as she left the penthouse, and she and Finn began their journey to the hospital.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Harry asked worriedly as he ran up to Gemma who was sweating profusely.  
"Nice to see you too." Gemma said sarcastically.  
"I told her to ring you." Finn stated smugly.  
"Look can we not argue. Just go and get the bag from the boot and I'll meet you on maternity." Gemma ordered. She was out of breath from the walk from the car to the ward however, AAU was a lot cooler than it was outside so she relaxed slightly.  
"Yeah yeah sure, Finn make sure she doesn't get stuck in any lifts." Harry joked before he grabbed his keys out of his pocket and legged for downstairs. Ric then came up after seeing the doctor zoom off of the ward.

"Gemma? What're you doing here?" Ric queried as he looked up and down at Gemma's clothing. She certainly didn't look well enough to work, she looked exhausted and she had a bead of sweat on her forehead.  
"I'm in labour, I just need Harry to go and get my bag from the car and we're heading down to maternity." Gemma explained once she had caught her breath back.

"Er, Mary Claire." Ric said as he searched for someone to assist the distressed woman.  
"Yep." Mary Claire replied as she put her magazine down at the nurses station.  
"Can you get a wheelchair and take Gemma down to maternity please?" He asked. "And no arguing about the wheelchair." Ric said sternly to Gemma.  
"Oh trust me, I wouldn't moan about sitting down." Gemma joked. Within a few moments, Mary Claire arrived with a wheelchair and Gemma plonked herself down in it.  
"Finn, pass that here." Mary Claire said as she took Finn's bag off of him and them put it on the wheelchair handles. It took a lot of effort, but Mary Claire pushed the heavy doctor towards the lift and headed down to maternity.

* * *

"She's just had a contraction in the lift." Mary Claire announced as she pushed Gemma onto the maternity ward. Unfortunately for her, Jean Rimini was at the nurses station.  
"Have your waters broken dear?" She asked.  
"No but-"  
"Well then I'm afraid you're not progressed enough to be admitted. We're terribly busy here." She stated before she continued sorting out papers around the desk. Mary Claire was about to argue when Mr T had just come out of his office and he saw Gemma in the wheelchair.

"Gemma, how can we help?" Mr T asked as he quickly approached her.  
"I've just told her, she's not progressed in her labour, enough to be admitted." Jean Rimini said without even taking her eye off of the computer screen.  
"She's pregnant with twins and she only 36 weeks Jean. We need to admit her now." Mr T said sternly. He was completely up to date with Gemma's case because she and her twins were the main focus of his research at that moment.

"I believe that the woman who was in cubicle 2 has just left." Jean stated.  
"No Jean, we need a private room off of the ward. We're almost certainly going to need to send them to the neonatal intensive care unit." He whispered to the midwife.  
"Right um... The lady in private room 4 is booked in for her c-section in ten minutes time. She won't be returning because she'll go straight to recovery so you can have that room once she's left." Jean stated.  
"Thank you. Right Gemma, do you want to come into my office for now?" Mr T said and Mary Claire pushed Gemma's wheelchair into the consultants office. Finn followed and didn't stop looking around the intriguing place filled with screaming women and babies. "You can have a lie down if you want." Mr T smiled as he nodded to the sofa.

"No thanks. That involves getting up." Gemma joked. "Jesus Christ it's hot today isn't it." She said as she flapped her hoodie about to get some cool air down her chest. Mary Claire and Finn both sat on the sofa.  
"Oh, I can turn the air con for you." Mr T said as he pushed a button and in less than a minute, Gemma felt the cooling sensation of the machine and she moaned in pleasure. "I um, I didn't think that Finn was going to be with you." Mr T stated.  
"Well he wasn't for the c section but, he's okay if it's going to be a natural birth." Gemma replied.  
"Okay, can you just give me the details of your labour so far please?" Mr T asked as he got Gemma's thick file out from his top desk draw and he had a pen at the ready to write down every last detail.

"Um, I had a show about two days ago, and then today I've only had three contractions and they've been around 30 minutes apart and they lasted about thirty seconds." Gemma explained.  
"Okay, any nausea, vomiting or diarrhoea?" Mr T asked and he received a shake of a head from Gemma. "Right, how's your fluid intake been today? Because you seem to be perspiring a lot." Mr T said to put it kindly.

"Oh god, I forgot the notebook at home." Gemma said as she hung her head in her hands. She meant the notebook that had the details of her food and drink intake, her sleep hours etc.  
"Don't worry, don't worry just, roughly, how much have you had to drink today?" Mr T asked.  
"She had a glass of orange juice with breakfast and one bottle of water and she had an ice lolly which was just frozen orange juice." Finn said as he remember what his mum had consumed.  
"Thank you Finn. You've got a very helpful young man there." Mr T said to Gemma.  
"I know." Gemma smiled.

"Right, there is a risk of dehydration because of the weather and your per-" mr T began.  
"You can say it: I'm sweating like a pig." Gemma said bluntly which made Finn and Mary Claire smirk.  
"Right, we because of that, there is a risk of dehydration but I don't want to get you hooked up to and IV if we can prevent it so, I want you to try and drink about a litre and a half of fluids- preferably water- per hour." Mr T explained.  
"Fine but it's your funeral when I wet the bed." Gemma stated.  
"You really have no shame do you?" Mr T laughed.  
"Nope." Gemma said smugly. "But I thought you said if I go into labour early, you'd try and stop it with drugs." She added.

"Well at 36 weeks, your only what? About 5 days away from the planned c-section so there won't be that much difference, however I would like to give you an injection containing steroids, which will just help the babies develop a little bit more before they're born okay?" Mr T explained.  
"Yep that's fine."

"Gemma? Gemma?" They heard Harry shout.  
"Right, I'd better get going now and I'll send the father in the right direction." Mary Claire said as she got up.  
"Mary Claire, thanks." Gemma croaked.  
"No worries, just remember, when you want a baby sitter," she began cheerfully, "I'm never available." She stated before she left the room, moments after, Harry entered with the large birth bag.

"Right, are you okay?" Harry asked. He was out of breath and his scrubs had sweat patches under his arms because he had run out to the car in the intense heat to get the bag, and then he ran all the way back. As soon as he entered the room, he dumped the bag on the floor and knelt in front of Gemma's wheelchair.  
"I'm fine." She smiled. "But um, Finn's gonna stay with us if that's okay." Gemma queried.  
"Yeah yeah that's fine, whatever you want Gemma." Harry said kindly. Just then, a nurse poked her head around the door.  
"Mr Thompson, private room 4 is ready for you now." She smiled before leaving.

"Right, let's move you to your birthing room." Mr T smiled as he got up. Mr T took Gemma's heavy bag, whilst Harry pushed the wheelchair and Finn followed closely behind.

**Thanks for reading, please review x  
Do you think both twins will survive? How will Finn deal with the birth and the aftermath? Their fate had already been decided but what will the outcome be?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Midday**

Gemma was settled in her private room which luckily had air conditioning in which she had set so cold that Harry and Finn had jumpers on. Mr T slipped into the room and swiftly closed the door behind him before he pulled on a pair of gloves.  
"Right, can I just check dilation please?" Mr T asked. He hadn't yet checked because Gemma's contractions were too far about but now that they were about fifteen minutes apart, he wanted to get an idea of how fast they were approaching the birth.  
"How do you check?" Finn asked curiously.  
"Let's just say it's best that you stay up this end." Harry said as he pulled Finn towards him so that he was next to Gemma's head.  
"Wh- oh my god." Finn said as he put his hands over his eyes and turned to face Harry's abdomen which he rested his head against. He had only seen Gemma start to pulled her shorts down but she was under a sheet so he didn't actually see anything. His reaction made the adults in the room smirk.

"Finn, you can look now." Gemma stated a few minutes later and Finn turned around to see Gemma sitting up on the bed sipping her cup of water again with all of her clothes on.  
"4cm." Mr T stated. "Now, I've called the neonatal intensive care unit and they've reserved two beds. Now when you get progressed further, you might not like it, but I'd like to have myself, Jean Rimini, and two paediatricians in here to deliver the babies. That's only so that they get the best care possible so that they've got a specialist each, and then me and Jean can focus on your health." Mr T explained.

"Right." Gemma said as she thought about it.  
"Now, are you going to want Finn here at the actual birth?" Mr T asked as he rubbed his hands with hand sanitiser.  
"Um... I don't mind, it's up to you Finn." Gemma said as she looked at her son.  
"Can I be here, but I don't want look I just want to be here with you." Finn asked.  
"Erm yeah that's fine." Gemma smiled. She did wonder how he would react if their babies weren't breathing, but then she thought that he might've felt even worse if he never actually saw his brother and sister if they didn't make it.

"Right, well, I'll leave you to rest. Make sure you keep on drinking plenty." Mr T said before he left the quiet room.  
"Harry, can you get my nightie out of my bag please?" Gemma asked.  
"Yeah sure." Harry got a dark blue, short nightie out of Gemma's birth bag and handed it to her. She walked into the bathroom to get changed so Harry picked Finn up, and put him on his lap on the chair next to Gemma's bed.

"Listen, it's still going to be hours so how would you like a little task to do?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah okay." Finn nodded.  
"If I send you up to Mary Claire, do you think you could go and buy you mum a card saying congratulations? And then, me and you can sign it. Oh, and you could maybe get her some chocolate or a little present but you can't tell her." Harry whispered as he handed Finn a £10 note.  
"Okay." Finn said as he slipped off of Harry's lap.  
"Make sure you go with Mary Claire, if you can't find her, come back down here." Harry said and then Finn left the room. Once the door shut, Gemma came out in her nightie.

"Where's Finn?" Gemma asked worriedly as she put her shorts, tank top and hoodie into her bag.  
"Oh um, I told him to go and pester Mary Claire to play a game with him to keep him occupied." Harry lied convincingly. Gemma seemed to believe him so she got back into bed and laid on her side. He reached into his pocket and turned his phone off because they were near the neonatal unit. He also turned Gemma's off for her when she curled up as small as she could and groaned.  
"Uuuhhhuhhuhh... I am... Never, ever... Having sex again." Gemma groaned as Harry rubbed her back with one hand and let Gemma squeeze his other. "Can you go and get a bowl? I think I'm gonna be sick." Gemma groaned.

"Yep, I'll be right back." Harry said as he quickly ran out of the room. Ah he did, he bumped into Mr T.  
"Um, Mary Claire just rang the reception she said to tell you she's got Finn but they're going round to get cards signed so they might be a bit longer than originally thought." Mr T stated which Harry said okay to and then ran past to find a sick bowl. Finally, he found one and ran back to Gemma's room where Mr T was rubbing Gemma on the back as she vomited into a cardboard kidney dish, there was now a stack of them on the bedside table.  
"Where were they?" Harry shrieked as he took the filled bowl off of Mr T and comforted his wife.  
"In the cupboard. Every room has them in there." Mr T smirked as he pointed to the bedside cupboard which had it's door open.  
"Oh..." Harry said as he placed the heavy dish into a waste disposal bin and then got a clean one and held it for Gemma.

"I'm fine now. But thanks." She croaked and Harry put the dish back on the table.

* * *

1pm  
Forty five minutes later, Finn returned smiling uncontrollably and Mary Claire made sure he got back to his mum. "We've rounded up a few presents so once you're ready for visitors, gimme a call and I'll come up with them." Mary Claire whispered to Harry before she left. Harry sighed.

He and Gemma had decided not to tell everyone about the risk to their little boy and especially their little, very little girl. Purely because Gemma didn't want anyone's sympathy so Harry was conflicted when Mary Claire was expecting the birth to happen and for them to have two newborns to look after. But it wasn't that simple. Gemma was 7cm dilated at her last check which was 30 minutes ago, with contractions around 6 minutes apart, she was getting closer and closer to the dreaded moment when she found out if her babies were strong enough to breath for themselves. But she had convinced herself that they wouldn't and that she was going to lose them both. That way, she saw wouldn't be as upset as she would if she had told herself they were going to be okay.

Finn sat on the chair next to Gemma and Harry stood the other side of Gemma's bed, when four adults came into the room. Two of them pushing incubators and a third was pushing a trolley with equipment for intubation and a FAST scanner. It was Mr T, Jean Rimini with the trolley and the two paediatricians.  
"Right, I just want to do an ultrasound so that we can tell who's going to come out first, and then I want to check your dilation again. And finally, I'm gonna hand you over to Paul and Lucy, and they're gonna explain to you what's going to happen okay?" Mr T explained as he got the handheld ultrasound machine ready. Harry put a sheet over Gemma's bottom half because she didn't have anything on under her nightie to save the effort whenever she was checked. Once the sheet was over her, she pulled her nightie up and Mr T performed the scan and showed the paediatricians the small screen.

"Right, I think it would be best to break your waters to get things moving, by the looks of things, the boy is getting a little distressed so it would be best to get them both out as soon as." Paul said as he peered at the screen. "But then I suppose the girl is our main concern because of her size." He added.

"Right, by the looks of things, the girl is going to come out first anyway so, I think we should break your waters." Lucy stated.

"But of course, that'll be down to your decision." Mr T stated to Gemma and Harry.  
"Um... Why can't you break the girl's waters first? They're in different amniotic sacs aren't they?" Gemma suggested worriedly.  
"Well yes but, if we break one of the sacs, it's almost certainly going to break the other one." Mr T stated.  
"Oh... Well... I think y-you should break my waters." Gemma concluded eventually as she looked at Harry for support.  
"Yep, I agree." Harry stated as he took Gemma's hand in his. Now that things were getting interesting -or at least, less boring- Finn looked up and put his game boy away.

"Right well-" Mr T began.  
"Can I go to the toilet first? Please?" Gemma asked innocently.  
"Yeah yeah sure. That's fine." Mr T stated. Slowly, Gemma slipped off the bed and then waddled into the ensuite. Whilst they were waiting, Harry watched the paediatricians set up the incubators and Jean flicked through Gemma's file.

"Are you sure you want to be here for this?" Harry asked Finn quietly. The 9 year old was still sitting cross legged in the chair besides Gemma's bed."I can still get Nan to come and pick you up." He added.  
"No, I want to stay with you and Mum." Finn stated confidently.  
"Right Finn, when your mum is about to push the babies out, it might be loud and a bit chaotic but whatever happens, I want you to stay in that chair okay? Just so that we've got plenty of room to help your mum and the twins okay?" Mr T said softly yet sternly to Finn who nodded in response.

Once they heard the toilet flush and then the taps run, a few minutes had passed and she still hadn't come out. Harry gently knocked on the door.  
"Gemma... You okay?" He asked quietly as he was aware he had five people watching him.  
"I feel sick again." Gemma muttered.  
"Well we've got dishes out here. C'mon, it doesn't matter if you are sick, we just need to get you back into bed." Harry said softly. A few seconds of silence went past before Harry heard Gemma vomit so he quickly slipped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him again. He gently rubbed her tense back as she retched into the toilet bowl whilst on her knees, Harry gave her a minute to let her catch her breath back before he stood up, flushed the toilet and held his hand out the help Gemma up.

"I can't." She mumbled. "My back hurts too much." She stated as she hung her head in her hands.  
"Well once we get you back into bed, we can get you on the gas and air. That'll help yeah? C'mon, I know you're scared but they can't stay in there forever." Harry stated as he continued to hold both of his hands out. Eventually, Gemma took his hands and he heaved her up onto her feet. She rinsed her mouth out in the sink before she and Harry exited the bathroom and she got back into the bed. They had already put a large square pad on the bed, ready for her waters to be broken.

"Right, if you're gonna start on the gas and air, I need you to give permission for Harry to make decisions for you if I think your not able to make them yourself okay?" Mr T asked as he held the mouth piece for the gas and air beside the bed.

"Yeah that's fine." Gemma stated and then Mr T gave Gemma the mouth piece and she took a deep breath of it.  
"Okay, Gemma. I'm gonna break your waters for you." Mr T stated as he took out the thin metal tool about as long as a school ruler and moved himself to the end of the bed. Gemma propped her legs up and Jean held the handheld ultrasound machine in place for him to be able to see where the two separate sacs are. Finn decided to focus on his mum's face so that he didn't have to watch. He put his hand in Gemma's hand which made her smile as she held Harry's hand on hour other side. "Right, this should be easier than I thought, you're fully dilated." Mr T stated.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	22. Chapter 22

"Right, that's both waters broken." Mr T announced as the straw colour liquid poured out onto the absorbent pad on the bed. He had seen that it was both on the small ultrasound screen so Jean put the machine away and Mr T made sure that her waters were clear and that they had all come out, before he took the heavy pad and put it in the bin.

"Right Gemma, my name is Lucy and I'm going to look after your girl, have you got a name for her yet?" Lucy asked as she stood beside Gemma who shook her head. "That's okay, but I'm going to be your little girl's paediatrician from now on. Now, she's going to be the first one born, and I'm sure you're aware that she's a little bit smaller than your boy so we've got everything ready for her to go to an intensive care unit. Once she's born, I'm afraid you might not get to hold your daughter but I can assure you it's only to give her the best care we possibly can." She explained.  
"I know... I know..." Gemma agreed.  
"I'm Paul, and I'm going to be looking after your boy Gemma. I assume you haven't got a name for him either?"  
"No." Gemma stated.  
"Right well, the situation is the same with your boy as it is with your girl. He might need to go to the intensive care unit, but he's more likely to only need a little bit of support breathing." Paul explained. "Have you got any questions?" He asked and Gemma shook her head.

"Okay when-" Mr T was interrupted by Gemma groaning as a contraction hit her like a tonne of bricks. "Gemma I need you to push and bear down for me." Mr T stated.  
"Have some of this." Harry said as he held the gas and air to Gemma's mouth. She took a deep breath of it before she pushed as hard as she can and crushed Harry's hand. She continued to hold Finn's hand but she tried not to squeeze his hand because she didn't want to hurt him. Finn grabbed a paper towel and wiped the sweat from his mum's forehead to which she muttered thanks as she continued to push. Once the contraction passed, she let out a sigh of relief and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well done Gemma, if you push like that for every contraction, this should be a pretty quick labour dear." Jean stated cheerfully. Gemma couldn't stand the woman's happy and perky attitude, but she decided against arguing with the woman that would be helping to deliver her children.

* * *

"Come on Gemma, just one last push." Mr T stated. Lucy was at the ready with the incubator and a white towel for Gemma's baby girl -the girl who was thought to have difficulty breathing on her own- to be born. Gemma was exhausted. She had only been pushing for 20 minutes but she was feeling lethargic. Gemma waited for the contraction to come and then she pushed as hard as she could, and Lucy scooped the tiny infant into the towel. She rubbed at her chest with the towel in an attempt to clear any mucus that could have been blocking her airway but there was no such luck. Mr T quickly clamped and cut the umbilical chord.

"Right, Jean come with me. Let's get her intubated." Lucy announced in a serious tone as she put the baby who was not yet breathing into the incubator and then ran with the trolley out of the room.  
"No, no!" Gemma shouted. She tried to get up but Harry and Mr T stopped her.  
"Gemma she's in the best possible hands." Harry stated as he attempted to prevent himself from crying however Gemma made no attempt to hold back the tears as they streamed down her face.  
"Mum, it's going to be okay." Finn said which surprised everyone at how mature he was being. Had anyone else said it, Gemma would've snapped at them saying that they didn't know that however, it was something about Finn's innocence that made her even more determined to get her baby boy out.

* * *

Ten minutes later.  
"Gemma, the heads out, just one last push okay?" Paul said as he -like Lucy- was ready with the incubator and the white towel. Now, another paediatrician had arrived ready to assist Paul in treating the next newborn because Mr T would need to stay with Gemma and deliver the two placentas.  
"Why hasn't there been any news?" Gemma cried as she was more worried about her baby girl.  
"Gemma, would you rather they tell us what's going on, or would you rather that they give her life saving treatment?" Harry asked as a rhetorical question. "Exactly. So come on, push." Harry ordered. Gemma did as he said and gave one final push. Paul wrapped the baby up and again Mr T clamped and cut the chord and after Paul rubbed the little boys chest, he erupted into a fit of crying.

Harry put his hand to his mouth and looked up at the ceiling as he whispered "Thank god."  
"There we go." Paul said as he laid the boy down chest to chest on top of Gemma.  
"But I-... What about..." Gemma trailed off. Although she had been praying that the boy would be okay after the girl had been rushed out, she no longer cared because she knew that the boy was okay.  
"Right, your young man is breathing just fine on his own. He's quite small, but he'll soon gain the weight. I'll go and find out about your little girl." Paul explained before he left the room and he was followed by the second paediatrician.

Gemma looked down at the little boy as he pouted his lips and held onto Gemma's breast through her nightie. She almost felt some sort of resentment against the small newborn on her chest. That boy's sister was fighting for her life, she had potentially already lost her life, and all the boy wanted was to be fed. Emphasis on the fact that the boy wanted to be fed; he didn't need to be fed at that very moment. Her little girl needed help to breath. She needed help for the most vital process of life; respiration.

"Do you want to try and feed him?" Harry asked softly as he knelt down and stroked his boys back. "He looks hungry." Harry joked quietly as he too, had noticed that the boy was holding onto Gemma's breast. Gemma shook her head as she stared into space. She felt nothing for this baby... Absolutely nothing.

Right there on her chest was a miracle, her own flesh and blood. And she didn't love it. Despite the skin to skin bonding and the whole 36 weeks that that boy had spent inside of her uterus, she couldn't care less. Now that she knew the boy was okay, she wanted to focus on her girl and palm off the boy to someone else. Harry noticed that there was no emotion in Gemma's face and he noticed the lack of emotion she had shown at all, towards their new son. He could see the bonding of baby to mother, but there was nothing from mother to baby.  
"Can I hold him?" Harry asked. Gemma merely lifted the boy off of her chest and held him up for Harry to take but once the boy was moved, he began crying again. It took a few minutes until Harry managed to settle him down but the baby soon hushed.

Finn felt awkward. It was probably the fact that he had grown up with Gemma for his entire life -more than nine years he had had her supporting her- that he could sense that Gemma didn't love the baby in the same way that she loved him.

Gemma was zoned out for the entire time when Harry cradled their newborn and when she delivered the two placentas. Mr T was trained in noticing the early signs of post natal depression and although she was showing symptoms, he knew she wouldn't feel any affection until she heard about her daughter. So he made his excuses before he headed down to the neonatal intensive care unit where he asked to be directed to 'Baby Tressler'. A nurse pointed over to a corner where Lucy and Paul were. He slowly walked over and looked down into the incubator.  
"4lbs and 3 ounces." Lucy stated solemnly. The scrawny, tiny baby was intubated to help her breath. She had the tube in her mouth, and a nasal cannula providing pure oxygen into her lungs. She was on a ventilator and she certainly wasn't able to breath on her own.

The tiny baby -in nothing but a nappy- looked helpless and it was one part of he he job that Mr T hated. He'd hoped that he would be able to go back to Gemma and give her good news. But he couldn't.

* * *

"I want to see her." Gemma stated after being told by Mr T how her little girl was.  
"Gemma, she's in a bad way. You should-"  
"I don't care, I need to see her. Please." Gemma pleaded.  
"I'll take you to see her." Harry piped up as he was cradling their little boy. "But _only,_ after you've fed him." He added which put Mr T at ease. "Gemma he's an hour old, not even that and he's premature, he needs to be fed." Harry stated.  
"Mum just feed him." Finn ordered angrily. It was the first time he'd spoken since the birth and Gemma was taken aback by his attitude.

Finn's voice kind of brought her back to reality so Gemma took the boy from Finn. She had already spoken to Finn about her breastfeeding and she had made him feel completely comfortable about the subject so there was no issue with him being in the room.  
"If you need any help, gimme a shout. Otherwise, just come and get me once you're ready to go and see her." Mr T said before he left the room to give Gemma some privacy. She pulled her nightie down on one side and offered her breast to the tiny infant. The boy had also been weighed, but he weighed 5lbs and 5 ounces; he was more than a pound heavier than his sister however, he was still tiny. The newborn must've been so hungry because as soon as Gemma pulled her nightie down and put his head near her breast, he latch on and began suckling.

Now all Gemma had to do, was wait for the boy to finish feeding before she could go and see her daughter however, because she had been told that her daughter was stable, she had assumed that her daughter was fine, however, she was in for a shock when she would see the amount of tubes and wires going into the baby that was so tiny and delicate.

**Thanks for reading :) I'm not sure about this chapter so please review and let me know what you think. There's definitely a lot less dialogue than usual so please let me know if you prefer it or not x**

**If I get enough reviews, I'll update twice tomorrow as a christmas present to you all x**


	23. Chapter 23

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! I hope everyone has a wonderful day and because I'm feeling kind, I'll probably date again today :)**

The moment that Gemma's boy detached, she quickly gave him a pat on the back before she handed him back to Harry and attempted to get out of bed but she winced back in pain.  
"Hold on. I'll go and get Mr T and a wheelchair." Harry said before he left the room with the boy in his arms.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Harry (who had their son in his arms), Finn, Gemma (who was in a wheelchair) and Mr T approached 'Baby Tressler No.1's bed'. Mr T wheeled Gemma right up to the incubator. As soon as Finn saw the wires going in and out of the girl, he made a run for it. Mr T said something about he'll handle it before he ran off and left the couple.  
"Look at her..." Gemma whispered. She had put hand sanitiser on before she entered the ward so she reached up and put her hand through the flap into the warm, small environment. She held her baby girl's hand lightly and when Gemma felt a small movement, she smiled. As a doctor, she knew what each of the wires and tubes were doing for her daughter so it was less daunting for her than most mothers.

"Have you thought about names?" Harry whispered as he crouched down in front of Gemma with their little boy in his arms. He was wrapped in a bundle of light blue blankets with a little hat on and he had been given the all clear by the doctors so he was able to go home. The girl however, was not ready. Not by a long shot.  
"I like Ella." Gemma stated quietly as she stared at her little girl.  
"Mm." He agreed. "How about Ella May? Or Ella Rose?" Harry suggested.  
"Ella Rose Tressler it is then." Gemma smiled as Ella gave her mum's hand the tiniest of squeeze on her finger, it was only small but it was way better than nothing.  
"And this little one?" Harry said as he nodded to the boy in his arms. "I like Liam. What do you think?"  
"Yeah, it suits him." Gemma agreed half heartedly. Harry probably could've suggested spongebob and she would've agreed.  
"And a middle name? I can't really think of any that go with Liam." Harry queried to try and get Gemma involved.  
"Um... How about David?" Gemma suggested.  
"My dad's name?" Harry smirked.  
"Yeah, unless you don't think he'd like it." Gemma said as she continued to hold the tiny hand of her daughter.  
"No, no I think he'd love it." Harry smirked. "Liam David Tressler. How do you like that name little man?" Harry whispered into the bundle of blankets.

Just then, Lucy, the paediatrician approached Ella's incubator.  
"Can't I breast feed her?" Gemma asked. "Won't it make her stronger?"  
"Well usually, yes but she hasn't developed a sucking reflex like her brother has." Lucy stated. "That's why we're tube feeding her for now but maybe you could try expressing milk and we could give that to her in the tube instead of the supplement." Lucy suggested.  
"How do I express it?" Gemma asked curiously.  
"Well..." Lucy began.

* * *

Meanwhile in the consultants office...  
Mr T had coaxed Finn into his office by offering the young boy a hot chocolate which had had just made and handed to him.  
"Now I know it's a shock seeing all of those wires-" Mr T began as he sat next to Finn on the sofa.  
"She looks like a robot." Finn mumbled.  
"Would it help if I explained to you what each of them do? Each of them is helping you half sister to breath because she's not strong enough to do it by herself." Mr T asked and Finn nodded. "Well the tube that's in her mouth is connected to a machine, called a ventilator which is basically the main thing that's breathing for her. And you know the little tube that goes under her nose? That one is providing pure oxygen because it makes it easier for her. There's a third little tube that's going up her nose, and that goes down into her stomach, and it feeds her." Mr T explained.

"But I thought mum was meant to breast feed her." Finn stated.  
"Well you know your brother has to suckle to be able to get milk? Your sister can't do that yet, but she will hopefully, she'll develop the ability to suck she just needs a bit of help at the moment."

* * *

It was 6pm and Harry was on his way back to the penthouse with Finn in the passenger seat, and Liam in his car seat in the back. He had tried to convince Gemma to come home for at least an hour or two, but she wouldn't budge. The only times she left Ella's incubator was when she needed to change the maternity pad. And even that she didn't change often enough because she bled straight through her grey leggings and it was noticed by Mr T. Gemma had asked Harry to take Liam with him so that she had one less thing to worry about.

He was only taking Finn home for dinner, and then he would take him to Gemma's mum's place where he would be staying for a while. And then Harry would head back to the hospital. As he entered the penthouse with the baby carrier, it felt weird. He had once dreamt of coming back with a baby carrier in each arm followed by a tired but proud Gemma as well as Finn. But instead, his wife was still in hospital, his daughter had not yet been discharged, and she could not breath on her own.  
"I know Mum said no takeaway, but can't we just order a pizza and then throw the box away in the bin downstairs?" Finn asked.

"You read my mind." Harry smiled as he put the baby carrier next to the sofa, sat down and then took his phone out of his pocket.

* * *

7:30pm  
"Hey." Harry whispered as he entered the intensive care unit where Gemma had fallen asleep in the wheelchair. Harry still had Liam in his arms as he approached his little girl's incubator. Harry was staring at Ella's chest slowly rise and fall -which it only did because of the ventilator- when Mr T came up to speak to them.  
"Um, I think tomorrow evening, we'll try taking her off the ventilator." Mr T said softly. "The steroids are still working to improve the size of her lungs so it's just gonna take some time until we find out her prognosis." He added. He needed to tread lightly with his next subject. "Gemma seems to be- well not neglecting but she isn't developing a bond, should I say, with Liam. It could be the early signs of postnatal depression and i think the best course of action, would be to get a psych referral." He explained slowly.

"No, she doesn't need a psych referral." Harry said sternly. "She just needs to know that Ella's going to be okay and then she'll love Liam as much as she loves Ella." Harry whispered so that he didn't wake Gemma. "She's just clinging on to every ounce of hope that there is for Ella, and so am I... Please, if you told her you think she needs a psych referral, she'd kick off, you know she would." Harry stated.  
"Well, I'll have to see how she is in the next few days but if she doesn't improve, I'm afraid I'll have to make her a referral." Mr T said solemnly before he left the unit.

As the doors swung shut, Gemma stirred and then looked up to see that her husband was next to her with her son.  
"Hey. I think he'll need feeding soon so, why don't we go back to the room?" Harry suggested.  
"I can feed him here." Gemma stated. Just as she did, another pair of parents walked in the unit and approached another incubator with a tiny baby in it. The mother looked fatigued and worried. She was still in her hospital gown. Gemma and Harry both watched the pair as they each held a hand of the tiny baby in the incubator.

Suddenly, the monitors began beeping rapidly and an alarm went off. Mr T and Lucy burst through the doors and immediately began trying to save the little infant. Gemma watched as the parents tried to remain strong, but it didn't work as tears were pouring down the mothers face. She muttered something about not being able to watch before she turned and buried her face in her husbands chest. Almost 10 minutes passed before Mr T and Lucy stepped back. By that time, the mother and father were sobbing hysterically.  
"I'm truly sorry for your loss." Mr T said solemnly. "She wouldn't have been in any pain." He added. "We'll give you a minute." He said awkwardly to the parents before he and Lucy walked out.

Gemma couldn't help but let a tear slip down her cheek as she imagined that it was her little girl.  
"Look, you can't breastfeed while they're mourning for their child in the same room." Harry whispered. He gently passed Liam into Gemma's arms and then pushed Gemma's wheelchair out of the unit and into their private room. He was slightly annoyed at the fact that it took something says awful as a death to make Gemma finally leave the room, but at the same time, he was glad that she would finally regain some independence.

They entered the room to find that there was a short stack of cards on the table at the end of the bed, along with a small pile of gifts next to them. Harry knew they were there, because one of the cards and gifts were his to his wife. Despite Finn getting cards signed earlier with Mary Claire, Mary Claire had gone back around to their friends and got new cards signed, rather than giving Gemma congratulations card because she knew they would upset her.

Harry took Liam whilst Gemma got onto the bed, and then he handed to her and it took a couple of attempts, but she began breastfeeding whilst Harry sat in the chair next to her. It was only ten minutes until Liam filled his stomach and fell asleep in Gemma's lap where she had laid him in her crossed legs.  
"Here, open this one first." Harry said as he passed a card in a yellow envelope to Gemma.  
"Harry, i-I can't." Gemma stuttered. "I can't read about how everyone's so happy we've got healthy babies." She added as she wiped under her eyes to ensure there weren't any tears building up.  
"Just trust me, they're not about that. Everyone understands." Harry said softly as he handed her the card and egged her on to open it. Reluctantly, she opened it to a handmade card from her oldest son. He had used yellow paper, and he'd drawn a picture of their family on the front. Gemma and Harry were on the top row, then Finn was in the middle, and he had the twins either side of him, one in a pink onesie, one in a blue onesie. She opened it, and slowly read Finn's messy, but adorable handwriting.

_Dear Mum,  
You are the best mum in the entire world and I love you so much. Im so happy that you and Harry got married because he makes you so happy. I'm even happier that I've got a baby brother and sister, and I know that you and Harry are gonna luv them just as much as you love each other.  
Love  
Finn xx  
P.S. Harry was the one who stole the rest of your wine gums last week, he told me he'd take me to the park if I took the blame :)_

Gemma wiped away a tear from her eye before it fell.  
"Remind me to tell Finn that love doesn't have a U in it." Gemma laughed slightly, no matter how tough things were, Finn never failed to cheer her up. "And remind me to kill you when I've got the energy." She added.  
"Why?" Harry asked curiously.  
"Because you were the one who stole my wine gums and you made Finn take the blame." Gemma stated as she tried not to laugh.  
"The little snitch." Harry laughed.  
"Why make him take the blame?" Gemma asked.  
"Because you'd only shout at him for a minute and then start crying because you'd think you were being too harsh on him. If you knew it was me, you'd probably kick he in the nuts." Harry stated.  
"Too bloody right I would." Gemma muttered.

* * *

Gemma spent almost half an hour opening cards and presents, and all of the cards had really supportive and encouraging messages in them which really cheered her and Harry up. She received nice spa toiletries for her to relax, as well as some unisex baby things because people didn't want to get things for the girl, only for her to pass away.

Gemma knew that Harry wouldn't let her go back to see her daughter before she had some sleep so she said to Harry that she was only going to have a little nap, and then she pretended to fall asleep. Almost twenty minutes later after she had got comfortable in bed, she looked up and Harry was fast asleep, much like Liam who was asleep in his cot.

Silently, Gemma slipped out of bed, crept out of her room and headed for the neonatal intensive care unit.

**Thanks for reading, please review and I'll probably update again today :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry I didn't update twice yesterday but there was an error and I couldn't login. Instead, I'll update twice today x**

**Btw, the bits in italics are bits that the characters remember from before.**

She entered the intensive car unit where the mother of the child who had died less than an hour ago, was standing by Ella's incubator and gently touching her hand. She jumped when she saw Gemma.  
"Oh, I'm sorry I just-"  
"No, no. It's fine." Gemma said softly. The mother rubbed her arm with her hand and couldn't take her eyes off of Ella. "I saw what happened earlier... Im so sorry for your loss."  
"Thanks." She forced a smile. "Your little girl is adorable." She said as she wiped underneath her eyes.  
"Thanks." Gemma smiled as she took the other hand of her little girl. "She's called Ella." She added softly.  
"What's wrong with her? If you don't mind me asking."  
"No, no it's fine. She's um, she's a twin. I've got a little boy as well but he's with my husband. They... I was only 36 weeks today and she was a lot smaller than her brother when she was born. She can't breath on her own yet. But... She'll get better... I know she will." Gemma whispered.

"Oh thank god." Harry let out a sigh of relief. Both women turned around to see Harry entering the unit with his son in his arms. "I didn't think you'd sleep long." He said half heartedly as he stood at the end of the incubator. "Oh um.. By the way, Mr T said that they're gonna try to take her off of the ventilator tomorrow evening." He added, he then regretted it as he realised that the woman was the mother who had lost her child not long ago.

"I'd better get going but um, congratulations." The woman said glumly before she slipped out of the unit and quietly closed the door behind her.  
"What if she can't breath on where own Harry?" Gemma asked worriedly. Harry stood closely next to Gemma. He would've put his arm around her but he had his hands fill with Liam and his bundle of blankets that he was wrapped in.  
"Then she'll be put back on the ventilator we can try again when we think she's ready. We're gonna take this step by step Gemma. Before you know it, we'll be fighting at 3 in the morning about who's turn it is to change nappies." Harry joked.

* * *

**One week later, Tuesday, 7pm**  
Gemma was laying in her double bed in the penthouse, with both babies breastfeeding at the same time. It was her first time of feeding both at once, but she found it a way of bonding with both babies at the same time so she was definitely going to do it again.

It had been the toughest week of Gemma's life so far. She had spent three gruelling days besides Ella's incubator. They had tried taking her off of the ventilator on Wednesday but she wasn't able to breath on her own so they tried again on Friday and luckily, she took her first breath, all by herself. She remembered not long after her daughter got into a steady breathing pattern, she was able to breastfeed her for the first time. It was four days ago, yet she remembered the experience so vividly.

_"I'm scared I'm going to hurt her." Gemma admitted quietly. She was sitting in a chair in the intensive care unit with Harry at her side and Mr T kneeling in front of her. She had just taken Ella out of her incubator for the first time since her birth.  
"You won't hurt her. She's small but she's a fighter." Mr T said softly. Aside from being and obs and gynae consultant, Mr T was also a breastfeeding supervisor when required because more often than not, someone was not available from the agency, so the board had him trained up to help when necessary._

_Gemma, Harry, Mr T and Ella were the only people in the unit, aside from two or three other babies who were stable and in her hero own incubators so Gemma had privacy. She had unbuttoned her shirt, unclipped her nursing bra and gently lifted Ella up to her breast.  
"She's not doing anything." Gemma said with a hint of concern in her voice.  
"Try teasing her lips like this." Mr T said as he used his little finger on Ella's lips. She soon puckered her lips and Mr T pulled his finger away so Gemma gently pushed Ella's head towards her nipple again, and she took. She was sleepy and groggy, but Gemma could feel her sucking. The room was so silent, they could even hear her swallowing. "There we go." Mr T whispered as he stood up. "Right well, because her stomach is still so small, she'll need short feeds on around an hourly basis. But I'll talk to you more later. I'll leave you in peace for now." He smiled before he left the trio to get on._

It was the first night that Gemma had stayed in the penthouse, for a week, and it was the first time in her life, for Ella to be staying at the penthouse because she had only been discharged that very afternoon. Finn was staying at Gemma's mum's place for one more night so that they could get the twins settled in so Gemma was breastfeeding the twins, and Harry was laying next to her in their bed, watching the miracle he saw beside him.

Gemma lay there, remembering all of the vivid memories from the last week, some good, some bad. But there was one that stuck in her mind.

_Finn had come to the hospital on Sunday to meet his brother and sister for the first time. It had been planned to be a short visit only and as soon as Finn saw them, he felt a sense of responsibility to protect them. Gemma left Finn alone for two minutes so that she could thank her mum outside the room for looking after Finn, and when she returned into the room, she found Finn speaking to the twins.  
"...loves you very much. And she's the best mum in the entire world so you'd better be nice to her. And Harry's your dad. He's not my dad but he's treated me like his own son and he's always really kind and funny. By the way, when you need some money, Harry's the one to go to rather than Mum." Gemma couldn't help but smile as she watched her son on his tiptoes, poking his head over the top of the two cots side by side and giving a little speech to them about their parents, and how lucky they were, and how much he was looking forward to being able to help them with their maths homework because he had gotten 97% in his times table test._

_Gemma quietly closed the door and exited the room. She then knocked on the door and entered so that Finn wouldn't be embarrassed.  
"Hey." Gemma whispered as she joined Finn and looked down into the two cribs.  
"You know you said it's up to me if I call Harry Dad or not?" Finn began.  
"Yes." Gemma replied.  
"Can I call him Dad now?" Finn asked shyly as he looked at the floor and twiddled his thumbs.  
"Yeah, of course you can." Gemma smiled as she bent down and hugged her eldest son.  
"Your crushing me." Finn moaned so Gemma smirked before she let go of him. As she stood back up again, Harry entered the room and Finn ran up to him and hugged him.  
"Woah!" Harry laughed slightly. "What's this for?" He asked as they pulled away.  
"Will you be my dad?" Finn asked hopefully.  
"Well, yeah sure I guess." Harry said confusedly and Finn hugged Harry again. Because of the height difference, Finn's arms wrapped around Harry's stomach. Harry looked at Gemma for an explanation but she just smiled uncontrollably at her husband and son._

Gemma smiled at the memory.  
"Your face when Finn asked you to be his dad, was priceless." Gemma joked.  
"Well sorry but I was a little taken aback." Harry smirked. "Anyway, you can talk. Your face when you changed Liam's first nappy was hilarious." Harry laughed.  
"Shut up, it was disgusting!" Gemma protested. Neither of the twins minded any noise made by their parents when they were feeding, they found it comforting so they continued suckling on Gemma's breasts.  
"Yeah but you looked like you'd just been pushed into a cesspit." Harry laughed and Gemma playfully elbowed him. Harry shook his head smirking before he picked up his ipad to keep him occupied.  
"Can you check our emails? I haven't checked for over a week." Gemma stated. Harry and Gemma had a joint email account for things like the gas and electrics bill and all other utilities, along with using it for social emails. He logging in, and alongside the dozen emails of adverts, there was one email from a private email address. He opened it, and the couple attentively read the email.

_Dear Gemma, please just read this and don't ignore it before you decide to shut me out of Finn's life. I haven't got long left now, and there's just one thing that I want to do before I die. I want to meet my son. Please, please just let me meet him, just the once and then I'll leave you alone, I promise. You can email back or ring me on my mobile.  
Josh Fenton_

"I take it, he's Finn's dad." Harry whispered to break the silence.  
"Yeah..." Was all Gemma could manage. As she did, the twins both lifted the heads up because they had finished feeding. "I'd better put them to bed." Gemma whispered. She got up and carefully laid each twin in their cots besides her bed. She looked down at her twins, and she could feel Harry's eyes staring at her. "Josh... He left when I told him I was pregnant with Finn." Gemma admitted as she got back into bed next to her husband. Harry put the laptop down by his feet and wrapped his arm around Gemma's waist. "I can't let him see Finn." Gemma said eventually. "He can't just use the sympathy card... If Finn got attached to him, and then he died, it would ruin him. And he's only just started calling you dad, if Josh came back, it would confuse him." Gemma explained. Harry passed Gemma a tissue and it was only then that she realised she had a tear rolling down her cheek. She wiped it away and took a deep breath. "No, he's definitely not seeing Finn." Gemma concluded.

Harry leant forward and put the laptop back on his lap. He blocked the email address and then deleted the email. "All sorted, he's not gonna bother us again." He smiled. He put the laptop back on the floor beside the bed. Harry cuddled Gemma under the duvet.  
"Harry?"  
"Yes." Harry replied as he stroked Gemma's hair.  
"I want a puppy." Gemma stated sleepily.

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter is going to be the last chapter which will be set in the future :) Please review x**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sunday 15th March 2015**  
Gemma was peacefully sleeping in her spacious double bed. The twins were now 9 months old and they were perfectly healthy. Ella had caught up with Liam in size, and now they were both eagerly competing as to who could move the fastest around the penthouse. Ella preferred crawling on her hands and knees and Liam preferred crawling commando style on his belly. Everything related to the twins, was done in pink and blue. Their bottles, clothing, cot bedding, toys, even their nappies were done by pink and blue to make everything easier.

Finn was 10 years old and he was well into year 5 at his primary school. He was doing well much like the twins and Finn often helped his mum and 'dad' with the twins. On the odd occasion, he even changed a nappy!

"Say Mum." Harry whispered once he'd placed the twins on the bed besides Gemma who was still asleep. Finn sat behind the twins and made sure they didn't crawl off of the bed. The twins both gurgled something incomprehensible so Harry tired again. "Say Mama." Harry whispered.  
"Mama." Ella babbled perfectly.  
"Ma." Liam mocked his dad. Gemma stirred and looked up and saw she was surrounded by her kids and her husband.  
"Happy Mother's Day!" Harry and Finn said at the same time.  
"I bet you can't guess who made this." Harry smirked as he handed Gemma a card made out of a sheet of A3 paper folded in half. On the front was a large scribble in blue crayon, and underneath that, was a small wiggly line in a pink crayon; Liam was more vigorous when he was given something, however Ella was quite tentative. She opened the card and inside said:

_Happy Mothers Day!  
We love you lots and lots mummy  
Liam xx Ella xx_

Gemma knew that it was Harry's hand writing but what made her smile was the two little handprints. One in blue and one in pink. They had been done in paint and were slightly smudged but Gemma found it adorable.  
"So that's why your hand why blue the other day." Gemma said to Liam as both of the twins crawled onto her lap.  
"This ones from me." Finn smiled as he handed Gemma an envelope that he had clearly made himself. Gemma carefully opened it and it was a sheet of paper, folded in half with a picture on it, of their whole family taken by Mary Claire when the twins were about a month old and Gemma took them to the staff room for everyone to meet.  
_Dear Mummy,  
You're the best mum in the whole wide world and I love you more and more each day.  
Love, Finn xx_

"Aw, Finn it's lovely, thank you." Gemma smiled as she put both cards on her bedside table.  
"Now, I know you said not to spend loads of money on crap out of tescos, but we did get you a little something. Well I say little, it _was_ little about two months ago." Harry smirked.  
"What? What is it?" Gemma said happily, she couldn't help but smile and gently placed the twins besides her where they messed about with Harry's pillow.

"Tadaa!" Harry said as he lifted a heavy, large box onto the end of the bed. He lifted the lid off and a little black, fluffy head popped out. Harry tilted the box and let the contents jump out of the box so he could put it on the floor to make more room.  
"Oh my god!" Gemma squealed. It was a Newfoundland puppy. Well it was a 3 months puppy in age but it was as big as a fully grown terrier. The dog rubbed it's face on the duvet before it rolled onto it's back and the twins patted it's belly.

"It's nature's baby sitter!" Harry announced. "Don't worry, he's really good with the twins and the breeder that raised him has a baby and a toddler herself so he's used to being with kids." Harry explained.  
"What's his name?" Gemma queried as she stroked the adorable dogs face and tickled him behind the ear.  
"It's up to you." Harry smiled. "Finn thinks we should call him Max." He added suggestively.

"Yeah, I think Max suits him." Gemma said which made Finn punch the air.  
"I told you he looks like a Max!" Finn protested much to the mock annoyance of Harry. "Dad wanted to call him Fido." Finn grumbled.  
"Fido? That's a ridiculous name." Gemma laughed and Finn rubbed it in Harry's a face even more.  
"It's a dog name!" Harry protested.  
"Yeah but not for a massive dog, and certainly not for this one." Gemma giggled as her three kids were making a fuss of the dog.

"By the way, we've got to keep the dog on our side because he's already worked out how to open the baby gates." Harry whispered loudly.  
"And how did he learn that?" Gemma said sternly to Harry.  
"It wasn't me! Finn taught him!" Harry stated.  
"Daaaad." Finn moaned. "You said you wouldn't tell."  
"Yeah but I also said that you mum looks nice when she doesn't straighten her hair." Harry said to Finn.  
"Oi!" Gemma shrieked as she threw a pillow at him.

* * *

**Later that day, 9pm**  
Every one in the Tressler penthouse was tucked in bed including the adults, but that doesn't mean they were asleep. Gemma and Harry were snuggled together enjoying each other's company after they had concluded that there was nothing on TV.  
"I bet this is the best Mother's Day you've ever had right?" Harry joked quietly. They had Max stretched out across the end of their bed much to Harry's annoyance, but Gemma okayed it so he was allowed there.  
"It's the first time we've actually celebrated Mother's Day." Gemma admitted.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. When it was just me and Finn, I always told him not to bother because he didn't have any money unless he asked me for some and he never went out without me so he didn't really have the chance anyway." Gemma explained.

"And then I, the gorgeous and handsome Prince Harry came along and rescued you from the council slums." Harry said dramatically. "And he let you live in his castle."  
"Um excuse me, but you live in the 'council slums' for a few months with me and you never complained." Gemma protested.  
"I was joking." Harry laughed.  
"I love you Harry." Gemma sighed.  
"I love you too." Harry smiled. The couple laid there in silence for a while.

"Harry?"  
"Yes my princess." Harry joked.  
"I think Max just peed on your side of the bed." Gemma laughed as she had heard a trickle of liquid.  
"What?!" Harry shrieked as he sat up. Harry looked down and saw that there was indeed a wet patch by his feet.  
"Well it was your idea to get the dog." Gemma laughed as Harry slid out of bed.  
"No it wasn't." Harry began. "FIIIIIIIINNNNN!" Harry shouted.

"Ssshhh, you'll wake the-" Gemma was interrupted by two screams from the nursery next door. "You idiot." She grumbled as she padded into the nursery.

* * *

It took twenty minutes for Gemma to settle the twins down and for Harry to change the sheets and then explain to Finn why he shouted his name so loudly. They both huffed as they settled down in bed.  
"Harry." Gemma began as she twiddled her thumbs.  
"Yeeeees." Harry sang jokily.  
"I think I'm pregnant."

**Thanks for reading this fic, I'm afraid this is the end of this fic because I have an idea for another fic that I'm really eager to write which is similar to my DofE stories but there will me more characters in there (along with Hemma ;))**

**Please give me a final review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
